Sixteen and In Love
by Duo The Dark Magician
Summary: Ch. 11! Shinji, Asuka and the rest are getting ready for a joyous occassion where two people will be joined together in eternal & holy matrimony. Will Touji work up his guts to ask Hikari for a dance? Who has impaired Kensukei's vision even more? RR
1. Typical Morning final version

Sweet 16 

By: Dark Magician Duo

* * *

It was a typical start of the day in the Katsuragi Household. at 7:00 sharp. Shinji's eyes fluttered as rays of sunlight flew in threw his open window waking him up slowly. Shinji finally opened his eyes taking a short look around his room as he slowly rolled off of his bed. Shinji reminded himself to clean it up again as his homework from last night was still on the floor. He must have been studying too hard again. Normally Shinji cleaned up often but work in school had gotten noticeably harder. He slowly pulled his earplugs out as he lay his SDAT player onto the clean table. Being careful not to drop it. Shinji rubbed his eyes once more yawning as he slowly glanced at the clock. Shinji rubbed his eyes again but the picture remained the same. 

"I overslept!" Shinji groaned quickly getting off the bed and moving to the closet in the side of the room to grab his school uniform. 

Shinji got dressed quickly and smartly aware of how time was ticking by. Shinji moved fast to the bathroom, deciding not to bathe this morning as time was short. Shinji washed his face quickly and by order of his stomach, he quickly moved out of the bathroom towards the refrigerator. With a quick look Shinji muttered a curse as he moved to the pantry to look for other snacks. The pantry had recently become Misato's spare beer closet and Shinji had to search quite thoroughly before he found some remaining pop tarts. 

"Better than nothing." Shinji muttered to himself 

Shinji ran to the door feeling a bit strange as everyone was still asleep. Normally Misato or Asuka would be awake by now. Shinji no longer woke Asuka up due to the fact that she had finished collage and had learnt it all. Asuka had also picked up on her Kanji so she did go to school but could pass tests without any study at all and missed school often, she was currently searching for a job. Shinji thought about job opportunities for himself as he pulled on one of his socks grabbing for his shoe with his other hand. 

Just as Shinji reached out for the door handle slipping on his left shoe he heard a yawn and looked to his right to see Misato leaning against the door frame in her blue short pajamas which could have been classified as undergarments. 

"Heya Shinji. Why are you up so early on this day?" Misato asked yawning loudly in the middle of her sentence. 

"Misato!" Shinji said pointing to the clock on the wall. " What are you talking about! it's Thursday! I have school!" Shinji said moving towards the door. 

Misato stared at him. Misato just couldn't believe that he had forgotten what day it was. It had been over 2 years after the 3rd Impact, and Tokyo-3 and the rest of the world has been spared by Lilith, everyone else has been returned to life. The secret government organization Nerv was disbanded, the city was rebuilt, and the Evangelion's were no more. Shinji, Misato, and Asuka had lived normal lives for the last 2 years. At least, as normal as possible with Shinji Asuka and Misato involved. 

"Why didn't you wake me then?" Misato asked Shinji accusingly knowing full well that even though she was an English teacher in Shinji's school Shinji still didn't wake her up as it 'took too much time' as he said. 

"Because your a teacher. Your allowed to be late." Shinji said off handily. "What's so special about today anyway?" Shinji asked. 

"What are you STUPID?" Came the voice of a certain red head alerting everyone to the fact that Asuka was awake. 

Asuka stood in the door way behind Misato leaning casually on the wall dressed in her casual clothes. 

"How could YOU have forgotten what day TODAY is?" Asuka said quite exasperated hitting Shinji on the back of his head. Asuka and Misato exchanged looks which only they could exchange. While Misato and Asuka didn't get along often they were still quite close. Dispite the arguments Asuka and Misato were like a Mother and Daughter. A Mother and Daughter who fought allot, but still a Mother and Daughter. 

"What did I forget!" Shinji yelled at them getting ready to leave. Shinji watched as Misato and Asuka simultaneously and slowly pointed at the Calendar. 

The date. 

Was circled. 

June. 

6th. 

With the caption. 

SHINJI'S BIRTHDAY. 

Shinji stared at it a moment feeling the color rising into his cheeks. 

"Quick stop him Misato or his head will implode!" Asuka cried in mock horror waving her arms frantically causing Shinji to blush further. 

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!" Shinji said shamefully. 

"Well you have been studying pretty hard you probably just forgot the day and month." Misato said tapping Shinji on the shoulder. "Lucky I got everything prepared in advance." Misato said sharing another grin with Asuka. 

"Prepared what in advance?" Shinji asked them watching the exchanged look immediately suspicious. 

"Your Birthday Party!" Misato said happily. "I invited everyone we know!" Misato said obviously quite proud of her work. 

"Is Kaji coming?" Asuka said suddenly realizing she had forgotten about the love of her life. 

"Of course!" Misato said, "However I hope you don't cling onto his arm too hard! It still hurts his ribs when you pull at that bullet wound in his lung. It hurts whenever he has to do strenuous activity." Misato said playing up the role of doctor. 

"Oh yeah Misato I'm sure you'd know all about such 'strenuous activity'" Asuka grinned evil as Misato blushed hotly. 

"Who else is coming?" Shinji asked curiously. 

"Everyone! Karou, Toji, Kensuke, Kaji, and even Ritsuko Maya, Hyuga, Aoba, and Professor Fyutski. Plus they all get to bring a guest." 

"Wow! All the Ex-Nerv members!" Shinji said happily. "Yup. And with one guest each this party's going to be a blast!" Asuka said happily. 

Suddenly Shinji had thoughts of his past as he asked Misato a question he never wanted to ask again. 

"Is...my... " Shinji choked back the word he was about to say. He figured that that man had no right to be called father. "Is my former commander going to be there?" Shinji finally finished. 

Misato suddenly became serious. "No. Former Commander Ikari Won't be here tonight." Misato said touching Shinji's shoulder gently. 

Shinji sighed with relief. He couldn't wait to get to school to ask his friends who they were going to bring. Wait! School! 

"School!" Shinji's words echoed his thoughts as he grabbed his school bag from the floor stumbling over his half put on shoes as he dashed out into the elevator. 

"I can't wait to ask who Karou, Toji and Kensuke are going to bring." Shinji said as he hit the down button on the elevator. 

Misato and Asuka waved before the elevator next to Shinji's opened to reveal Toji Kensuke an Hikari coming out of the opposite elevator. Asuka began to laugh while Misato just kept waving and smiling. 

"Hey Asuka!" Hikari said as Kensuke and Toji argued behind her. Hikari bowed low to Misato. "Good morning Mrs. Ryoji." Hikari said with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Good morning" Misato replied not the least bit embarrassed by her dress as Toji and Kensuke's conversation dissolved into drooling. "Shinji just left by the opposite elevator." Misato continued as if unaware of her effect on the two young males. 

"That idiot forgot his own birthday!" Asuka said exasperated hitting herself gently in the head. "We didn't even get to tell him that schools been closed due to a damn gas leak in the science lab. That geek can miss at least one day of the year!" Asuka said going back inside motioning for Hikari to follow. 

Toji quickly turned to Kensuke whispering "That kid's always the last to find out anything. Oh, and you made sure your got rid of any evidence that can be traced to us. Right, Kensuke?" 

Kensuke just nodded. 

"Hey would you two go to get Shinji?" Misato asked Toji and Kensuke. Both reluctant to do any physical work began to start and excuse before Misato stood in the doorway fully only in her thin pajamas doing her best 'sexy' pose. The boys took off. Toji and Kensuke would fight an angel with a torch and fists if Misato would wish it so. All she had to do was say the word. This left the girls alone in Misato's Apartment. 

"So, we better start wrapping presents, gathering decorations, Oh! I also need to get the cake I ordered last week. I presumed you girls already have a guest to bring?" Misato inquired, asking Asuka and Hikari as she began to look for the keys to go get the cake. 

"Nah, anyone I would invite would only want to climb up the popularity ladder or make a move on me." Asuka said with a toss off her hair. 

"Well, I invited that new American exchange student. Oh, what's her name again...? Oh right! Cystle Summers" Hikari said happily proud of inviting the new student and playing her role as class rep. 

(ed. note: This is a very good friend of mine. just for the record. and Sorry Crytle if I mis-spelled your name. ;) 

"You mean that girl from Vegas? She seems nice enough. a bit quiet, though. kinda like Rei." Asuka remarked quite interested in gossip of the new student. 

" Okay. I need to run to the store and pick up a few things. I'll be back in an hour or so." Misato said glancing at the clock. 

"But Misato, your not dr..." Asuka began but was cut off by Misato. 

"Sorry. Tell me when I get back. I'm in a rush!" Misato said swinging the keys around her finger as she ran outside. And just like that, she was off. She was in so much of a rush, Misato forgot to change out of her pajamas. This was a scene that Asuka found too precious of an opportunity to pass up. "Hey Hikari, you wanna see her face when she realizes she's in her P.J.'s?" Asuka asked Hikari, Hikari could only nod smiling. As they were off. both UN-aware of the fact that Asuka just made the same embarrassing mistake as Misato. She had left only wearing HER P.J.'s. 

To be Continued...

* * *

Not bad If I do say so myself.(And I did say so.) I will follow up on this fiction if I get enough requests or if one person REALLY begs me. I wanna thank my Mom for giving me the inspiration, my dad for telling me it's better than sitting on my ass all day watching nothing but anime, and for Crytle who let me use her name in this fic, and my sister .who doesn't watch anime AT all, although she claims to be pen-pen's biggest fan. Oh and one more thing. I am reachable at darkmagicianduosbcglobal.net and my AIM is ditto 

"I.. ahh... was just checking to see how real Melfina realy is." Gene Starwind from Outlaw Star.(From the UN-CUT version. Those who seen it know what i'm talking about.) 


	2. The Party, The Reunion, and The Encounte...

YOU LIKE ME!!! I got a bunch of e-mails in the past few days and I am now dedicated to making this the best damn fan-fiction that I can make. Oh, and thanks to Jason Emery (aka ST Pika) for finding Shinji's B-day, Chris Jackson for pointing out some spelling errors, and Marcos Edson for finding out the ORIGINAL title was already taken before anyone could yell at me (Although I know I will be flamed sooner or later). I should have known about the title because it is one of my fav F.F. One more thing: I know I kept replacing the first chapter. If you read the very first version, I advise you to read the new and better version re-done by Hawk Eye. So the story will now be called "Sixteen And In Love" (God, I pray that's original). This chapter is longer so get some cocoa and get comfy. And is Pre-read by The Darkening Hour. But anyways... ON WITH THE FICTION! 

The Party, The Reunion, and The Encounter 

Misato, Asuka and Hikari were in the car driving to the bakery on a beautiful June day. As they drove on, Misato and Asuka couldn't help but blush as they recalled on earlier today. Misato was stopped by the police and since Misato always starts her day off with a beer, the officer could immediately smell it on her breath. Asuka spotted Misato being tested with the line test in her pajamas and started to laugh hysterically. Unfortunately for her, the officer saw Asuka in her more revealing casuals. Thankfully, Hikari caught up with the two and explained to the officer what happened. Misato finally broke the awkward silence. 

"Sooo..." Misato spoke. "What did you girls decide to get Shinji for his birthday?" 

Hikari, thankful for something to talk about, responded to her teacher's question in her usual brown-nosing manner. "Oh, I got him a clock-pen. It looked real nice at the store. Plus, I know that he's always tying himself up in his school work, so this can help him keep track of time while studying." 

Misato smiled "Well, that sounds very thoughtful. What about you, Asuka? Are you gonna give him another knock in the head? Or are you actually going to give him a real present?" 

Asuka replied in her arrogant self. "Why should I give that idiot anything? What has he ever gotten me?" 

Misato could only name a few. "Well, there was that red dress, those movie tickets, that box of chocolates..." She could go on and on, but was halted by a barrage of German curses and yelling. 

Asuka shouted, "So what if he gave me those presents?!?! He's the boy! That's his job! Besides, that dress was at least two sizes too small, those movie tickets were for a movie I saw a week earlier, and he knows damn well I hate dark chocolate with coconuts! Shinji had each and every smack in the head coming!" 

Misato lets out a sigh of dismay. She lived with Shinji and Asuka long enough to predict what the day will be like with the two; if Asuka does as much as scowl at him, they would be at it all day. If they got through the first hour of the day without talking, then the rest of the day would be just fine for them. But holidays and special occasions were a different story.... She begged "Asuka, please be nice to Shinji on this one day of the whole year. We never do anything together anymore and I want this to be a day that we will all remember and enjoy. And besides, you do want to see Kaji again after such a long time…" 

Asuka was stunned. "WHAT!?!?! You can't do that! We're going to be at the same party and I live at that apartment! You're bluffing!" 

Misato stated very seriously "Oh, you're calling my bluff? Let's see who's calling the bluff. Me separating you from Kaji all night, or you not heeding my warning. If you know any better, you'll behave yourself. Got it?" 

Asuka knew damn well she had better be on her best behavior for the rest of the day. She knew when Misato gives a threat, she usually has what it takes to back it up. There was a short pause until Asuka finally spoke up. Asuka, reluctantly, spoke. "Fine. I'll get him something when we stop by the mall." 

Misato grinned as she thought to herself. 'You're always a sucker for Kaji, Asuka. Hehehehe...' 

Misato then remembered about one very special overseas guest that would be there. She asked her class rep., "So Hikari, tell me more about this friend of yours. You said she comes from the U.S.?" 

Hikari obliged. "Yes, ma'am. Her name's Crystle Summers. She's really nice and won't really talk unless she's spoken too. But when you get her started, you could talk about anything with her. She's just so pleasant to have around." 

Misato was happy to hear that she was such a nice girl. "Well, I'll make sure to introduce her to everyone, then." And with that, they drove off to pick up the last few items needed for the party. 

Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke were walking back from the school building. To Shinji's surprise, the entire fire department was there. Apparently, there was an explosion in the science lab. Kensuke and Toji were, to say the least, in total shock over all of which they caused. Luckily, the fire chief reported that no one was harmed. 

Shinji said in total disbelief, "I still can't believe that you two are responsible for all that happened at school. You have no idea what kind of trouble you two could be in. People could have been seriously injured." 

Toji was still dumbfounded at the scene they had just witnessed. He'd seen Angel attacks that looked cleaner than what the school looked like. He could only think of one defense. "It... nothing was supposed to blow up! Kensuke was the one who messed up! Blame him!" 

Kensuke shouted his defense at Toji. "Hey, I never wanted to do any of this! You said if I didn't do it, you would do it yourself! And with your luck and thick skull, you would have blown yourself up with the class room!" 

A voice from a park bench behind a tree started to laugh out loud. Shinji could tell that laugh apart from the entire world. It was the laugh of the best friend he has ever had. 

Shinji, smiling, asked "So, Kaoru, you overheard our conversation?" 

Kaoru stood up and replied "Yeah. I was planning to be at school a little early today and I witnessed the explosion. You three had better not talk about this out in the open. Anyone can hear you, and you probably wouldn't like it if the police overheard any of it." 

Toji was starting to clench his fist. Even though Kaoru didn't insult him, he knew damn well that it would be coming soon enough. Ever since he had transferred into their school, even Hikari couldn't help but blush every time he threw her a smile. That, and Kaoru was better than Toji in everything else that made him feel big and special. 

Toji stared down Kaoru and asked him in a mocking tone. "So, Mr. Popular. Are you out girl hunting? Or are you just here to ruin our one day off?" 

Kaoru simply ignored his stare as he answered "Why, nothing of the sort. I'm merely here to wish Mr. Ikari a happy birthday. And to ask you two if you have any sense whatsoever. I mean, who in their right mind would try something so reckless as to cause a gas leak in the science lab? 

Toji burst out at this insult as the last bit of his fuse went out. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!? You can't talk about me like that! I'll take you on any time, any place! We'll see who the real senseless one is when I knock you out of it!" 

"Do you two always have to start the day bickering at each other?" Shinji asked his two best friends. "We can think of something more constructive than this." 

Kensuke agreed. "Yeah, we can see an early movie at the mall. We have until seven o'clock. That's when the party starts." 

Shinji then realizing "Oh, that reminds me. Who are you guys bringing to the party?" 

Toji was still mad, but cooled down enough to answer, "I'll bring Hikari, of course." 

Kaoru saw a wide open shot and took it. "Is that because every other girl you asked out shot you down?" 

"AH, SHUT UP!" Toji shouted back. 

Kensuke looked down at the ground as he spoke. "Well, at least you got a date. I tried all week and every girl in school is washing their hair tonight, and I'm all alone and sad." 

As the boys walked on to the mall, Shinji couldn't help but notice a young, very attractive girl walking by across the street from them. Shinji focused on her emerald green eyes, her fine, shoulder-length dark hair that was slightly curled inward to frame her beautiful, well toned facial features, and her perfectly shaped body. His head was so completely fixated on her that he just stopped dead in his tracks. The girl felt as though she was being watched, and she looked back across the street and locked eyes with the young man. That's all she did. She didn't say hi or even wave. she just gave him a slight hint of a smile and ran off. 

Shinji was at a lost for words. 

Toji looked across the street and could only laugh "Forget about it, Ikari. You could never get someone like that even if you had a hundred dollar bill hang'in out your zipper. 

Kensuke exclaimed "Damn! And to think those Americans gave her to us for one of our students! What a trade!" 

Kaoru glanced over at the girl "Ahh. So that's the American exchange student I've been hearing so much about. She's very attractive, and judging by her form and running style, I would say she was in track." 

"Does this guy ever shut up?!?!" Toji exclaimed 

The rest of the day went by faster than usual. The sun was about to set and the tiny apartment was already prepared for the large get-together that was about to commence. 

Asuka was growing impatient. "Where in the world is Kaji?" 

Misato was just as well fed up with his tardiness. "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times. That man has never been on time in his life. That's why I took the liberty to send him an invitation with a little typo." 

Just then, as luck would have it, there was a buzz at the door. Ryoji Kaji's voice came through the intercom "Hello, Misato? It's me, Kaji. Sorry I'm late. I was just out getting the..." 

Misato spat out "Spare me the excuse and get your sorry ass up here now!" 

An hour passed and most of the guests showed up at the party. Of course, all of them dressed for the special occasion. A woman's voice greeted Misato from behind. "So Captain, how have you been doing for the past two years?" 

Misato turned around with a smile and greeted her longest and dearest friend. "I've been doing just fine, Doctor. And you? Have you been on any dates since we last saw each other?" 

Ritsuko shook her head at the question. "I'm afraid not. You know me. Business before pleasure. And besides, I don't think there's a man on this planet that can keep up with the world's most brilliant doctor." 

Misato sighed at her answer. "Well, I know that there is a man for you out there. Like I always say, there's someone for everyone. I'm sure you'll find him out there. I'm sure you will too, and I thank heaven every day that I found my special someone." Kaji sneaks up from behind Misato, puts his arms around her neck, and plants a tender kiss on her cheek. 

Ritsuko could only smile and be happy for them. Deep down inside, though, she was jealous of what Misato had with Kaji. She saw Misato drinking a sip of her martini and decided to play a game with her and her job. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Maya's date? He's a fire-fighter. In fact, he was at your school today, Misato." Ritsuko asked with an evil grin on her lips. 

Misato nearly spat out her drink onto Kaji and Ritsuko could only give a chuckle at the scene. She was panicking and a huge sweat drop ran down her face. "Wh... wha... well... I don't know what happened. I'm a language teacher, not a science teacher. That's not really my business anyways." 

Ritsuko took the open shot "Oh, I've never asked you if you knew anything. However, it was quite a coincidence that it would happen on Shinji's birthday." Misato was speechless. "We'll keep this our secret, okay?" Ritsuko added as she left her friend at a loss for words. 

Misato could only nod at this as she quickly gulped down her drink and took Kaji's drink from his hand and gulped it down as well. But was still not enough. "I'm gonna need a lot more than this," she blurted as she went to the table for another drink. 

Asuka was wearing the dress that Shinji bought for her last year. Even though she exchanged it for a smaller size, she still loved it. She knew she gave Shinji a rough time almost all the time, but it was all just teasing. Asuka no longer hated him, but she still doesn't really like him. He still never defends himself against her ravaging, but they both know she was just having some fun. She saw Shinji talking with the rest of the boys and gave him a warm smile. She figured this was his day. 

Asuka was growing impatient. "So, Hikari, When is this American friend of yours going to show up?" 

And once again as if by pure coincidence, there was a knock at the door. 

"Hey... Shinji, sweety, can you get that for me?" Misato asked, already too drunk to get it herself. 

"Okay, Misato." Shinji didn't want their next guest to be greeted by a drunken Misato. Shinji went to the door and pushed the open button. And to his surprise, he was met with a pair of beautiful, emerald green eyes. 

Shinji was speechless "Oh... um..." 

The young girl was as surprised as Shinji "Uh..." 

The two young teenagers stood there a moment and stared at one another, eyes locked onto each other as if that was the only thing they could see, ignoring all other distractions and sights. Even Misato, who was on another one of her binges making a fool of herself, was totally ignored by the two. Finally, the stare was broken by the voice of an angel. (NOT THAT KIND OF ANGEL!) 

Finally, the young girl spoke up "Oh! Good evening, sir. I was invited to a party and this was the address listed." 

Before Shinji could say anything, Hikari and Asuka shoved him out of the way and started to scream like average, preppy, 16 year old girls. Shinji could only rub his rear, which he landed on and look up as the girls began to gossip the night away. 

Seeing this from the other side of the room, Kaoru walked over Shinji and extended his hand. "Need a lift?" 

Shinji took his hand "Yeah, thanks." 

Kaoru lifted Shinji on his feet. Shinji quickly dusted himself off. 

Toji took a glance at the girls as they gossiped. "Women. At times, they can be the most precious gifts a man can have. If they're not that, then they're a plague of vicious animals that won't stop until your wallet's empty." 

Kensukei and Kouru looked at him, bewildered with the words that seemed to be that of a poet coming out of jug-head's mouth 

Shinji just looked at that girl as she was introduced to everyone else. She was wearing a black dress which made her eyes stand out like emeralds. He eventually went to have a seat on the couch. He was so fixated on her, he didn't even notice Rei taking a seat next to him. 

Rei put her gloved hand on his. "Good evening, and happy birthday, Shinji." 

Shinji, just taking notice to Rei's presence, returned her reply. "Oh, hi Rei! I didn't see you come in. Are you enjoying the party?"

Rei gave a warm smile that was reserved only for him. "Yes. Very much. Although I have been getting some odd looks at everyone else for some odd reason." 

Shinji was happy she could make it. But he soon reverted his eyes back at that girl that he had been eyeing for a good solid minute. 

Rei couldn't help but notice that Shinji was staring at one girl in particular. "Shinji, who are you looking at?" 

Shinji pointed to the girl in the corner. "The new girl in the black. She looks like she's having a good time." 

He watched as she was introduced to all the former personnel of NERV. She met with the three technical engineers, Aoba, Hyuga, and Maya, along with their dates. Aoba was wearing a sweater vest and had his date wrapped around his arm. "So, how are you Asuka? It's been awhile." 

Hyuga replied "Yeah, how's high school going along? Any boyfriends yet?" 

Asuka swung her hair back at the question "Yeah, right. Like I would go out with any of those boys. I'm waiting for my own Kaji to come and sweep me away." 

Maya let out a light chuckle. "Well, you could give them a chance. They can be real gentlemen if you let them." 

Asuka pride once again stepped up. "Yeah, right. You should see some of the pics some pervert took of me from two years ago! I mean, I found some with me changing in the girl's locker room! Unfortunately, I think I know who the culprit is..." 

With gullible timeing, Touji walks up to the table right beside them and gets a drink from the punch bowl. "Hey, Asuka. You having a good time," he asked as he got himself a drink and a sandwich. 

Asuka doesn't answer him. She just gives him a death glare. One that would kill any other living, breathing mamal on the spot. One of pure hatred. It burned deep into Toji's soul. 

Toji backed away. "Okay, I'm gonna go over there now..." And with that, he left with a deep gash in his mind and soul. He thought to himself, "What's the matter with her? What the hell did I do?" 

Shinji witnessed that little scene and busted out laughing. He couldn't blame Asuka for that. He was invading her privacy and she would have found out sooner or later. But he stopped laughing once he saw that girl coming right towards him. 

Shinji started panicking "Oh no. She's coming here. Rei, what do I do?" 

Rei couldn't answer that, being a girl and never having an encounter like this with any of the boys at school. "I don't know. You can say hello to her." 

That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "SAY HI?!?! Do you see this girl? She's like an angel. I'm not just going to say... ow." He was cut off by a quick jab to the ribs by Rei. 

She whispered to Shinji. "Just stay calm and be yourself. Act as casual as you normally would." At the last word, The Mystery girl was standing right in front of the third child. 

"Hi. I'm Crystle. You must be the birthday boy. Happy birthday. You must be real excited." 

Shinji was flattered. "Oh, well, I'm just having a good time, talking to my friends, chillin'." Shinji smacked himself in his mind for that line. He told a girl, out loud, that he was just "chillin'." He never felt like a bigger fool then he did right then and there. Rei, luckily, stepped in on his behalf. 

Rei noticed that he wasn't very confident with this girl, so she tried to lighten the mood "Well, he's pretending to be. He's not much of a party person. He would rather be alone listening to some relaxing music and studying for the next big test." 

Crystle bowed her head and apologized "Well, I have to say that I'm sorry for not bringing a gift. I couldn't think of anything to get for you. So, do you have anything in mind that you would like? Perhaps a date, if it's all right with you?" 

Shinji was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. The most beautiful girl he's ever seen just asked him out for a date! He prayed to wake up, but knew this was reality when Rei poked him in the ribs again. 

Shinji said hesitantly, "Su… su… s-sure! I'd love that! After school, tomorrow, then?" 

Crystle lifted her head and gave him a wink. "It's a date, then. I'll meet you at the front door at the last bell." And at last she left. Shinji began to relax until the two voices of Kensuke and Toji shot him up from his seat. 

"NO WAY IN HELL," said Kenukei and Touji in unison 

Kaoru had to praise Ikari. "I have to hand it to you. You got the girl even I couldn't charm into a date. And the best part was, she came to you! I would like to give a toast to the new lord of the ladies." 

Kensuke rewound the tape to make sure he really did see what he saw "Someone must have spiked the punch. You got a date with the hottest girl in school. She had to be drunk!" 

Rei took notice that this was a boy's conversation and didn't want to hear anymore than she had to. "I'll leave you boys to your conversation. Goodbye, Shinji." Rei got up and walked to the bathroom. 

The rest of the party was going great to a certain level. Misato sang to the song "I'm a Barbie Girl", the boys avoided Maya and her date, and Asuka was clinging onto Kaji for most of the night, but was careful not to hurt him due to the wound in his chest. After the serving of the cake came the presents. 

Kaji handed him a large, rather flat package "This is from both Misato and me, Shinji. I hope you like it." 

Shinji opened the package to unveil a black, leather dinner coat with an pair of Rey-Ban sun glasses in the inside pocket. Kaji noted "Misato said you would look a lot more "laid back" with it on." 

Shinji was really excited with his new coat. He thought it would be perfect for his date tomorrow as he thanked Kaji. "Oh, thanks Kaji. This is perfect. Oh, by the way; where is Misato, anyway?" 

With that, Misato yelled out, not aware that anyone else was still in the apartment, from inside her room "Hey, Kaji! You know what we haven't done in a while?" 

The whole room went silent at those words as Shinji, Kaji, and Asuka lowered there heads at that embarrassing comment by their roommate or fiancée. Finally, Touji spoke up. "Anyways… this is from Hikari and me. I hope you like it." 

Shinji slid the ribbon off the case and opened it up to reveal a silver pen with an LCD clock at the end. 

Shinji was all too flattered. "Oh, thank you Hikari. Thanks Touji. I've been meaning to get a watch, but this is even better." 

Kaoru walked up to Shinji to give him his present next. "Well, here's mine. This is something I think you'll enjoy very much." 

Shinji took the flat, broad case and unwrapped it. He was pleasantly surprised that he found out it was a CD of one of the most famous singers in Japan, and one of his biggest crushes, Megumi Hayashibara. 

Shinji was ecstatic over it. She was his favorite singer and now he has her new CD. "Wow. With her newest single! "Tamashii no Rufuran." (edit. note: Give me a break! I don't know any other singers in Japan. ;) I can't wait to listen to it tonight!" 

Kensuke came in with a camouflage-wrapped gift. "All right, mine next! Mine next!" 

Shinji could only imagine what the "urban commando" could have gotten him, but when he opened the box, he was relieved it was just a DVD box set. 

Kensuke started to explain away in his usual, over-active manner. "This is the funniest show ever to be made in Japan! I give you "Excel Saga!"" 

Shinji gave him a wide grin. "Well, I'll watch it tonight with Misato and Asuka. After we finish cleaning up the place." 

Of course, Misato wouldn't be able to watch it as he heard her snoring in the other room. The rest of the presents seemed all the more thoughtful. Maya gave him a pendent of his sign, Cancer. Ritsuko gave him a small 12 inch TV-set for his room. Hyuga gave him a gift certificate. And the last gift came from Aoba, who gave him an MP3 player to replace his old SDAT. Shinji gave a loud sign of excitement "Wow! Thanks Aoba. Now I'll be able to put all my favorite songs on this for when I sleep." 

Shinji was truly having a great time. He was putting away his gifts and was about ready to call it a night. That is, until there was a knock at the door. The party was already coming to a close when Shinji opened the door. It was Professor Fuyutsuki. He came up to him with something that would change his life forever. 

Professor Fuyutsuki had a slight smile on his face, but could tell something was troubling him. "Shinji, Your father wanted me to give this to you on your 16th birthday. I think he always wanted you to have this." 

He hands Shinji a small black book with a single blue bow that tied it shut. He undoes the bow and looks inside. He was completely speechless at what he was holding in his hands and what his eyes were seeing. He was looking at his family. He was looking at a photo book with his mother, father, and himself. There were photos of his first birthday, his parents wedding, and so much more. Shinji was on the brink of tears, but he held them back and put a faint smile on his face. 

Shinji was too shocked to speak properly. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Fuyutsuki. I... you can't begin to imagine how much this means to me...". As he flipped to one page with a young Gendo and Yui, he thought of that cold, relentless man. One who never gave a damn about who he would use, or hurt, or ruin for his ideals. And then he saw the picture. It had a label under it 

"Okinawa: Summer 2000" 

He looked so happy and kind hearted with her in arms, lying on the beach like the way they where. Shinji even began to question wheather or not that man was really his father or not. 

Asuka felt as if her heart was warmed at this sight. She was so happy for him that he had seen his mother's face for the first time that he can remember (not counting 3rd Impact). But she then realized that she forgot to give him her gift. She couldn't do it following what just took place. She thought it would be best to give it to him after everyone left. 

It was almost midnight when Asuka and Shinji were done cleaning up. Shinji was sitting on the couch still looking through the pictures that he had received two hours ago. He thought about his father. Everything he did to him. Everything he did for him. And just thought about him as a person for a moment, when Asuka came up to him and handed him a small velvet case. Asuka had a warm smile on her face; one that she rarely shows anyone. "Happy birthday, idiot. Hope this year will be better than last." 

With that, she bent over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and she went to her room and went to bed. Shinji was alone in the living room, with the exception of Pen-pen who was playing in some confetti as he opened the box. He was dazzled by a small, silver cross necklace. And with it, there was a card. he picked it up and read it. 

"To Shinji, Happy Birthday and god-bless. Sincerely, Asuka Langley Soryu" 

To be continued...

* * *

Not bad for one night's worth of work; longer chapter than the last one. The best part is that I'm actually making this up as I go along! In fact, even I don't know the ending to this story. I might put up chapter 3 in a few days or maybe in a week or two. Check back regularly. Thanks for reading so far. Oh, and I don't own Ray-Ban, Excel Saga, or anything else that makes a lot of money. 

And now a quote of "wisdom" 

"Yeah, Moe that team sure did suck last night. I mean they just plain sucked. I've seen some sucky teams before, but they were the suckiest bunch of sucks that ever sucked." Homer Simpson. 


	3. His First Date

Well, here you are. Pre-read by The Darkening Hour, I present to you chapter three of Sixteen and In Love 

The First Date

* * *

Shinji woke up to a new day and a new year on earth. To him, however, it was just another day. He ruffled his hair a bit and rubbed his eyes to better get his energy up. He sat up on his bed and looked around his room where all his new gifts were scattered around. He looked at the clock and realized that it was still quite early. 

"5 o'clock. And I can't sleep anymore." Shinji mumbled to himself. He thought about his school and wondered if it would still be closed. He took the remote and turned the TV on to the news station to find out if anything was new about the situation at school. It was, as a matter of fact, the top story of the morning. 

"Good Morning Tokyo-3", The anchorwoman stated. "Our top story today is the unexplained explosion in a local public high school. The fire chief has closed the school for further investigation and will open it to the public after that has been concluded. But for now, we take a quick look at the weather. Here is chief meteorologist Maya Ibuki." 

The camera switched to the former NERV technician, Maya, as she started with her weather forecast. "Thank you, Satsuki. The weather today is looking great. Barely a cloud in the sky with temperatures in the lower 80's and with a slight breeze to make this day almost perfect." Shinji was surprised to see Maya on the news, but was pleased to know he could see her everyday now on TV. 

He shut off the TV and laid back down on his bed. "Another day off." he thought to himself. But he soon sat up, just then realizing that his situation with Crystle has just been compromised. He was supposed to meet her at the front door of the school at the last bell. However, if the school was closed, than they wouldn't be able to meet at the last bell. "Oh no. What am I going to do now?" Shinji asked to himself. He was already panicking and it was only five in the morning. He got up from his bed, opened his door and headed for Misato's room. He knocked on the door, trying to get an answer from her. "Misato, are you up? Hey, Misato,"Shinji asked repeatedly, but he still didn't hear anything in her room. "Misato, I'm coming in, all right?" He warned her as he twisted the knob to the door open and stepped inside. What he laid eyes on was a scantily clad Misato wearing only a sheet with an empty Yebisu beer can in her hand and another form under the blankets next to her which could only be interpreted as Kaji. Shinji's eyes were wide open as a huge sweat drop rolled down his head. He didn't want to wake them up for fear that he would get the beating of his life from all his roommates if anyone else were to find out what he knows. "I didn't see anything. I was still asleep at the time. No one will have to know anything," he thought to himself as he started to walk to the kitchen for a drink, but was stopped in his tracks by the apartment pet, Pen-pen. 

Shinji looked at Pen-pen and Pen-pen looked at Shinji. Shinji stuck up his index finger to his lip and told Pen-pen, "Shhhh. Be a good little penguin and go back to sleep." But the bird just stood there and stared at him. He thought he must be hungry. "You want a treat?" This was Shinji's one and only mistake as the warm water penguin let out a squawk. 

"Squaaaaaawwwwwwk!" 

Quickly, everyone in the apartment was up and out of their rooms to see what was going on. Misato was wrapped in her blanket, Kaji wearing some sweatpants and an undershirt, and Asuka was in a long T-shirt and blue short-shorts. Misato was completely panicked. "What the hell is going on in here!?!?!?" 

Asuka was just as scared as Misato. "Are we being robbed? What's going on?" Asuka asked, frightened. 

Shinji was scared stiff. He could only think up a lie at the very last second. "Well...I...was...up to get a drink, and Pen-pen must have seen me and gotten scared. Yeah, that's it." Shinji hoped and prayed that everyone would buy it. 

Misato gave a sigh of relief." I thought we were being robbed." However, she then turned her attention to Shinji and Asuka who were staring at her poorly covered self. "Aggggghhhhh! You two didn't see anything! I was going to take a shower!" Misato was trying to come up with an excuse herself, but failed miserably. She ducked back in her room and closed the door, leaving Kaji out with the two teenagers. 

Kaji, a bit embarrassed by the whole ordeal, spoke up. "Umm... It's not what it looks like. She was getting chaffed up in her dress, and she was too..." 

But he was cut off by a very pissed Asuka."You two make me sick! You can't even wait for your wedding night! And with us in the other rooms?! I never expected anything like this from you! Misato, maybe, but you!?!?!?" 

Shinji took this opportunity and snuck back into his room, laying his head back in bed and watched some TV for the rest of the morning, trying to drown out the rampage going on in the hall. 

Later that morning, Shinji was walking with Touji, Kensuke, and Kaoru towards the Horaki residence. Shinji explained to them his situation and Kaoru thought it would be best to ask Hikari if she knew where Crystle lived. Kaoru said with a smile on his face, "You're a really lucky man to have gotten a date with that girl. It's best you don't screw up before it can even begin." 

Touji addressed Kaoru with his fist. "Listen, we're here strictly on business, got it? If you so much as smile at Hikari while we're there, I'll wipe it off your face with my foot, got it?" 

Kaoru simply smiled as they stepped in front of the apartment complex where Hikari lived. They stepped in the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th floor. They stepped out as it's doors opened and walked down to the end of the hall towards the last door. Kaoru pushed the button for the bell, but was shoved aside when Hikari's voice came on the intercom. "Hello, this is Hikari Horaki speaking. May I ask who's there?" 

Touji answered in a very polite manner. "It's Toji, Ms. Horaki. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time, if it's not too much trouble." Shinji, Kensuke, and Kaoru where shocked at their friend for having such regard for the class rep. 

Kaoru gave a smirk and taunted Touji again. "So, the brute actually knows some manners. Now if he can just learn to use a shower...." 

That was the last straw for Touji as he drew back his fist. "Why you little son of a..." He was caught, however, by Hikari as she opened the door and looked at Touji about to strike Kaoru. 

She was mad, irate even, as she ordered him to stop. "Touji, if you dare, I will make you regret it for as long as you live. Now put your hand down and come in." He was beet red as he dropped his fist and stepped inside. Hikari offered them some tea and jelly rolls, and they gratefully accepted the offer. "So, what brings you boys over to my place?" Hikari asked. "If you want me to do your homework again, I told you before, I won't do it!" 

Kaoru just smiled as he answered. "No, it's not that. We just wanted to know if you had Ms. Summers' phone number. You see, Mr. Ikari here has a date later today and there seems to be a bit of a mix up with where they're supposed to meet." 

She was shocked at what she just heard. "Shinji and Crystle!?!? On a date!?!? Is this some kind of joke? Because It's not a very believable one. Why would she go out on a date with him and not tell me about it?" 

Shinji was turning red at those words. He was a little hurt and offended as well. Hikari noticed how red he was and put her hand up to her mouth and began to apologize. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! So, you were serious after all. I didn't mean to offend you at all. It's just kinda surprising that you would be on a date, and even more so that it would be with someone like Crystle." She tried to make him feel better, but was only putting him down deeper and deeper. 

Finally, Kaoru stepped in. "I think you're just putting him down some more. Were just here to see if you know Crystle's phone number. When we get that, we'll be on our way." 

Hikari was blushing after she realizes what she had blurted out. "Oh, of course! Wait here for a moment." She got up from her spot and walked to the desk in the other room. 

Shinji was aching from the blow his pride took from Hikari's words. But then it just hit him. What if he screws up on his date? What if he made a wrong move like grabbed her hand or say something to offend her? He started to sweat heavily and was getting dizzy. 

Kensuke took notice to this and asked Shinji, "Hey, Ikari. Are you okay? You don't look too good." 

Shinji could barely speak. "I... I... I don't think... I can do this you guys." And passed out face down on the floor. 

Touji was taking a sip from his tea and nearly spat it out when he saw Shinji fall to the floor and started out laughing. "Nice try, Ikari." Toji said. "C'mon. Get up and call the girl. Hey, Shinji?" He crawled over to Shinji and nudged him in the shoulder to get him up. He was, however, really out cold. "Aw crap! Quick, get him a cold, wet cloth and a blanket!" Touji ordered Kensuke, worried about his friend. 

Hikari came in and looked at Shinji and dropped the phone book from her hands. "Oh my gosh! Is he all right?" Hikari asked with a gasp. 

"I think he's just fine," Kouru said. "I'll bet it was just a panic attack. Not one like I've ever seen, but still, the circumstances are fitting for one." 

A few hours later, Shinji woke up on a sofa with a moist cloth on his head. He was staring at yet another unfamiliar ceiling, when an oh-so-familiar voice caught his attention. "How are you feeling, Shinji?" he turned his head and laid eyes on what appeared to be an angel, but then he rubbed his eyes and realized it was more like what Touji would interpret as the devil herself. "HOW DARE YOU WORRY ME LIKE THAT! YOU WERE OUT FOR SIX HOURS! I CAME OVER TO HIKARI'S PLACE FOR SOME GIRL TALK AND I FIND YOU HERE, PASSED OUT WITH A FEVER!" Asuka took the warm cloth and dipped it in some cold water and put it back on Shinji's forehead. There was a knock on the door when Shinji tried to sit up. "Come in." Asuka said. 

Kensuke came in and took a seat next to Shinji and Asuka. "So, how's he doing?" he asked with his usual grin on his lips. 

Asuka ignored the grin. "His fever's gone down. I guess Kaoru was right. Nothing more than a panic attack. He'll be fine. Now, you have to help Touji and Kouru carry him home. Shinji took off the rag and stood up, causing Asuka to yell at him. "You sit your ass down, Third Child! You had me worried sick about you, and I'll be damned if your going to fall on your face because I allowed you to be up and walking!" 

Shinji was stumped at the concern Asuka was showing for him. She never showed any concern for him about anything that's ever happened to him, and now she wanted to keep him from getting any worse than he already is. He shook his head and looked at Asuka. "Thanks Asuka. I really owe you one, but I feel just fine now." Shinji said. 

Asuka just took her hand and flicked him in the forehead as she said, "I wasn't worried about you. I was worried about what Misato would do. She heard what happened to you from Hikari and said I had better go check on you or it's my ass!" 

He let out a sigh, partially relieved that the same old Asuka was still around. 

"Oh yeah." Asuka added. "About your date. That girl stopped by and said for you to call her at this number." She handed him a small piece of paper with some digits written on it. 

Shinji looked at the paper, jumped off of the sofa, ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed the number and was begging for her to pick up. There was a click on the other end and a voice came up. "Hello. This is Sorata." 

Shinji was a bit taken by surprise when he heard a man's voice pick up. He hesitantly answered, "He-hello. This is Shinji Ikari. By any chance, is Crystle home?" 

There was an awkward silence, until the man on the other side said with a dead-serious voice "You little punk! I swear if I find out who this is I will screw off your head and spike it into a nightmare you couldn't begin to imagine! I will fight you to the death in the seven sided ring of fire if you ever call my daughter again, got it!?!?." 

Shinji turned pale white and felt like he was going to throw up until a burst of laughter scared him back alive. "Hahahahaha. I'm just teasin' ya. She's right here." Shinji was relieved to hear the next voice on the phone. 

"Hello. This is Crystle. May I know who's calling?" she asked. 

Shinji was a bit shaken up at what he heard a second ago, but managed to answer. "This is Shinji. I'm calling because... well I was wondering if we were still on for today. At lunch, I mean." Shinji was still nervous around her, even if it was just on the phone. 

She gave out a sigh and asked him, "Are you sure you're okay? When I stopped by at Hikari's place, you were out-cold. If you think you're fine, then I'll be right over." 

Shinji's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Yeah, I'm fine. I feel great! How about we meet at my place at 6:00?" Crystle gave a giggle and said, "Sure. Date's back on. I'll be there soon. Bye-bye." 

Shinji was floating among the clouds when he looked at Asuka who was still staring at him with a pissed-off expression. "I thought you were sick? Did the Third Child make a miracle recovery so soon? Or is it that you're so eager to get your first kiss tonight?" 

Kensuke smiled and butted in. "But it wouldn't be his first kiss, now would it?" 

Shinji's heart was pounding like it never did before. 

Asuka was clenching her fist and was turning red as she turned to face Kensuke and asked, "What are you saying? Do you know something that shouldn't be known by you or the other two stooges? Would what you know happened to have taken place about two years ago?" There was a demonic growl that ran through her voice. It struck fear in the heart of the otaku and left it's presence well known. 

Kensuke was sweating beads. "Umm... no, he didn't exactly tell us anything per say. It's that..." Kensuke was staring death in the face. Death with fiery auburn hair, blue eyes, and a name that struck fear into his heart. Asuka. At the last second, Kensuke confessed to the world, "TOJI DRAGGED IT OUT OF HIM! NOT ME! I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING! PLEASE SPARE ME! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" 

Touji picked the wrong place and the wrong time to make his appearance. "Did somebody call for me?" 

She took one look at him as he entered the door and walked over to him. "You think it's cool to meddle around in my personal life? You just stay the hell out of my business, got it?" As She began to walk right at his side out the door, Touji noticed her leg was still right in front of him. Before taking her last step out the door, she gave one swift kick of her leg, which landed straight in a place that god only meant to be treated nicely. He fell to the ground, groaning with his hands between his legs. 

Hikari and Kaoru heard the noise from her room and came in to investigate. "What's going on here? What were those noises? I heard a real loud thud and what sounded like something cracking." 

Asuka just gave a humph and headed straight out the door. Before she left, she looked at Shinji with disgust. "I never expected you to ever kiss & tell." Everyone looked at Asuka, except Touji, who was still rolling around in mind-numbing pain, gaging from the sickening feeling that crawled from his loins to his gut. 

She looked like she was on the brink of tears. She put her shoes on and before she left, she looked at Shinji with a look he's seen so rarely in his life. Not a look of hatred, but rather a look of betrayal and abandonment. "Idiot." Those were the last words she said as she ran out the door. 

Kaoru looked down at the rather pathetic position Touji was in and nudged him with his foot. "Whatever you did, I'm sure you deserve it ten-times over." 

Kensuke shook his head in disagreent. "No way man. Doesn't matter if he's a total jackass at times. You just don't kick a guy there. It's not right." 

Hikari sat Touji up and looked at Shinji. "What could he possibly have done to deserve this?" 

Shinji felt like it was all his fault. He was so sorry for what Asuka did to Touji. He answered her, feeling that she deserved an answer after seeing Asuka the way she looked. "She found out about what I told Touji. I told him that we kissed two years ago. But that was it. Nothing else happened." 

She was shocked and rather disappointed. She didn't think Shinji could stoop so low. She had to know. "Why would you tell them such a thing? Why?" 

He simply told the truth "Because...he asked." 

She gave gave him a look of disgust as well and then turned to Touji. "Why did you have to pump it out of him? You have to know every little thing that goes on between them? You deserve a kick like that a hundred-times over!" She looked at Shinji once again and reminded him with a sarcastic scowl. "You'd better get going. You don't want to miss your big date now, do you? I'll trust the rest of you will see yourselves out." She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. 

Kaoru looked at Shinji and sighed. "We better leave now. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" 

Shinji just nodded and got up. He looked at Touji and tried to help him up. "Are you all right, Touji?" 

He was more than worried. But Touji stood up on his feet, still limping from the low blow. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine. It takes a lot more than that to take me down." 

Shinji was not one bit convinced. "I don't think so. We'd better get you home first." Shinji offered, but Touji still refused. 

"I said I'm okay, really. You need to get home for your date. If I let myself get between you and this girl, what kind of a friend would I be?" 

Kaoru shook his head and put Touji's arm around his neck. "Kensuke and I will take him home. You go home now and get ready for your date." 

Kensuke took the other arm and looked at Shinji. "Yeah. And tell us about it tomorrow morning, too!" 

Kaoru looked at Kensuke with a look of astonishment. "Have you just forgotten what happened to this poor fool? Do you want to end up like him tomorrow?" 

He gave a gulp and said, "On second thought, just have fun and keep us the hell out of it." 

Shinji gave a faint smile. "Sure. I'll keep my mouth shut this time." With that, he put on his shoes and was running out the door. 

As he was running away from Hikari's place, Shinji couldn't help but wonder what Asuka must be doing right now. She seemed really upset about his friends knowing about that kiss. It wasn't like it was a serious kiss. She was bored that night and she didn't seem to enjoy it either. 'Why was she so angry?' he thought. 'And why did she go after Toji instead of me?' He put these questions aside and pushed his legs harder to get home fast. He was running so fast, however, that he was mere inches away from crashing into Rei Ayanami as she came around the corner carrying a bag of cat food and kitty-litter. Ayanami was taken completely by surprise and stepped back to dodge the speeding fool, but fell off the curb of the side walk and fell on her rear, dropping her bags. Shinji looked back to apologize when he noticed who it was that he nearly ran over because of his eagerness. 

"Oh my gosh! Rei, I'm sorry!" He said as he ran back to help her pick up all her groceries. Rei got up and dusted herself off. She looked with a cool expression at who it was that knocked her down, but warmed up as she saw Shinji who was quickly picking up her pet-supplies and putting them back in the bag. He handed her the bag and bowed down to apologize. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking ahead and I didn't see you coming around the corner. Sorry again but I'm in a real hurry, okay? Bye." Shinji was speeding down the street so fast that he didn't even notice Rei getting a ride from Misato. 

"Wow! He sure is in a hurry. He's headed straight home." Misato said, confused. "Why didn't he just ask us for a ride?" 

Rei was just as puzzled. "I'm not sure. Perhaps he needs the exercise." 

Misato opened the door for Rei as she stepped in the car. "Why don't we stop by my place to see what's gotten into him." 

Rei gave a slight hint of a smile as she answered "Yes, ma'am. This could be entertaining." 

The time was 5:30. Shinji just had 30 minutes left as he stared at his watch in the elevator. "Come on. This always takes longer than it's supposed to." Shinji said as the doors of the snail-paced elevator finally opened. He dashed out the doors, ran to the end of the hall, swiped his card-key through the slot and went inside. There in the living room was Misato and Rei relaxing and sipping on some cool lemonade. Shinji took one look at them and ran to his room and shut his door. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, slipped it off, and was about to take off his pants until it just hit him that it was Rei that was sitting in the living room. Rei. The person that Shinji nearly ran down at a corner five blocks away. He came out of his room and went straight to the living room where the ladies where still relaxing. 

Rei took a long sip from the straw as she looked at Shinji, whose face had a vague expression. "What is it, Shinji?" Rei asked, knowing what it was that was plaguing his mind. 

Misato asked as well. "Yeah, you look like you ran a pretty long way to get here. Is something wrong?" 

Shinji just shook his head and said, "When I get back, I want to know just how you did that." Shinji rushed back to his room to prepare for his big date. When Misato and Rei heard the door close, they let out a burst of laughter that lasted a good full minute. 

"I can't believe he couldn't put it together right then and there!" Misato said with a giggle in her words. 

Rei calmed down a bit, but was still giggling as she couldn't stop. "I know. He's always the last to know anything." 

Misato gave a sigh of relief as she finally stopped laughing so she could speak. "I don't know about you, but I think he's been working out." 

Rei nodded in agreement. "Yes, he's been staying late after school to work out at the gym. Not to mention study hall." 

Pen-pen came in to see what all the laughter was about. He came in to see the two women relaxing and having a good time. He simply shrugged his shoulders and went to the fridge where the snacks and Misato's beer supply were always in check. He pushed the open button and grabbed a can with his beak and waddled back into his cozy little freezer with a can to last him through the night. 

Misato looked at the clock and quickly searched for the remote. "It's six o'clock. Time for "Planets Funniest Animals." She pushed the "ON" button and quickly turned it to Animal Planet. 

Shinji came in with a pair of khakis that Misato got him a few months ago, a plain white T-shirt, and his birthday jacket he received from Misato and Kaji, and his silver cross necklace he received from Asuka for his birthday just the other night. He cleared his throat and spoke up from behind the couch. "So… how do I look?" 

Misato just waved her hand over her head without even looking. "Fine, you look great." 

Shinji gave a humph and asked Rei. "What do you think Rei? Does this look good, or should I just dress as I normally do?" 

Rei turned from her seat and just stared at him with her usual cold gaze. Shinji was worried that she would point and laugh at him, but she simply closed her eyes, nodded, and approved. "I think you look very handsome tonight, Shinji." 

Misato just sat there and laughed as a woman on TV was being chased by a goose after her wedding. That brought up the thought for her own wedding. Misato was also thinking of what her wedding was going to be like. She had just been recently engaged to Kaji and she hadn't even picked out the flowers or even been out shopping for a wedding dress. 'I really need to get serious about this. Tomorrow, I'm going to get down to business and plan out everything.' She thought to herself, but then started out laughing at the TV again as a boy smushed his bulldog's face all together and then stretched it out like an explosion. 

Shinji gave up on Misato. She was already sucked into the television set as she was laughing away with the dog that was trained to bring his master a beer. "I wonder if Pen-pen could..." Misato thought with a grin. Suddenly, there was a ring at the door. 

Shinji took a deep breath and stepped towards the door. He lifted his hand to the open switch to the door and gently pressed it. He was met with two pairs of eyes. One pair was blood-shot, as if they had been crying for awhile. The second were the pair he grew quite fond of. The glistening, emerald green eyes of his date for the night. She was dressed in a leather skirt and a white blouse with a leather mini-coat on and a gold bracelet on her left wrist. 

(edit. note: I'm not the best fashion expert. I think it would look good) 

Shinji was about to say hello, but was shoved aside by Asuka as she made way to her room. Shinji was truly sorry for ever saying anything about that night. He knew he was going to have to make it up to her, but he would have to do it after he got back. 

Shinji straightened his jacket and regained his composure as he welcomed his date in. "Hi. I was just waiting for you to show. Whenever you're ready." Shinji had never been more nervous about anything in his life. He was, however, keeping his cool and making sure to double check every word he said. Crystle swept a strand of her shining, black hair away from her face. 

She smiled that brilliant smile of hers."Sure. I'm ready." And with that said and done, they were out the door ready for a night on the town. 

Misato was just finishing up her beer, totally unaware of Shinji's absence and Asuka's presence in the house. "Damn, another beer gone, and I don't feel like getting up either." Just then, Misato had an idea. "Hey, Pen-pen..." 

The sun was shinnied as the young couple walked through downtown Tokyo-3. Shinji was so happy to be on a date with such a beauty, that he didn't even know where they were going. This hit Crystle fast. "So, where would you like to go for dinner?" 

Shinji thought about it, but he noticed what she just asked. "Dinner? I thought it was a lunch date?" 

Crystle gave a light giggle. "It's kinda late for it to be lunch, so let's make this an early dinner. Okay?" 

Shinji simply smiled and nodded. "Sure. So, how does seafood sound?" 

Crystle gave him a wink. "Sure. I love sea food. I always wanted to try sushi. I heard it's a delicacy here." 

he tried to give a fake, little laugh. "It's not as good as you'd think. I was thinking more like Red Lobster." 

Crystle was surprised that there was a Red Lobster in Tokyo-3. "I Love Red Lobster. They have my favorite, popcorn shrimp." She wrapped her arms around his as they walked down the lighted street. 

"Well let's hurry then." he said as they walked through the busy streets of their beautiful city. As the couple walked into the lobby, the host greeted them. "Welcome to Red Lobster. My name is Hyuga and I'll be your host for today." 

Shinji was surprised to see him working here. "Hey Hyuga. I didn't know you worked here." Hyuga was surprised to see Shinji here at his work place. 

Hyuga pushed up his glasses "Shinji! I'm glad to see you! It's been a long time. How have you been?" 

Shinji looked really puzzled. "Hyuga, you were at my party last night, remember? Misato made a complete fool of herself and you gave me a gift certificate because you forgot to get me anything else." 

Hyuga rubbed the back of his neck and faked a grin. "Yeah, that was my bad. How about tonight's dinner on me?" Shinji and Crystle were really pleased to hear what they just heard. 

"Wow! Thank you so much. People in Japan are really friendly." Crystle said bowing her head at Hyuga. 

Shinji offered his hand as a gentleman. "Shall we?" 

She gladly accepted. "Why of course, kind sir." 

The two young teenagers were seated by Hyuga in the large booth in the corner as he handed them their menus. "Order anything you like. It's on me tonight. Think of it as a late birthday gift and my way of saying thank you for all you did two years ago." 

Shinji gladly accepted the kind gesture. "Thanks Hyuga. You're great for doing this for me." 

Hyuga smiled at them and headed back towards the lobby. Crystle was a bit curious about Shinji's history. "So, what did you do two years ago that got us this free dinner? I've only heard rumors and I never did find out why everyone calls you "Third Child." 

Shinji gave a sigh, trying to bring back memories of times he wished to have forgotten. Some good, some horrific, and others that are but a blur. He spoke with an uneasy voice. "Well, you see... I was a pilot of this... giant... called Evangelion. It was used to fight off giant beasts called Angels, but my father wanted to use them for something else that I can't even explain." 

Crystle gave a quiet little chuckle at what he said. "Yeah, right! What were these angels like? Big wings and halos?" 

He shook his head at that comment. "No, I'm serious. Rei, Asuka, Touji and I were all pilots. The worst thing wasn't the Angels though. My father was a greater threat than any other. He forced me to fight. I nearly kill Touji, he took my mother away from me. This all happened because of that man who I no longer consider my father." 

Crystle's smile quickly faded when she realized he was serious. "So it's true. Everyone said you piloted a robot before and there were even more rumors on the Internet that those monsters where hell-bent on destroying the world. I could never believe it until just now." She notice Shinji's eyes were sparkling from a tear that was about to come out of the corner of brown eyes. "Are you all right? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable talking about this." 

Shinji rubbed the tear away and shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's all history and none of that matters anymore." He settled himself as the waiter came in to take their orders. 

"Good day. I'm Seishiro and I'll be your waiter for today. May I interest you in some of our great appetizers? Or shall I take your drink orders?" 

Crystle sat up and quickly gave him her order. "Oh sure. I'll have a Sprite and some of those mozzarella cheese sticks please." 

Seishiro wrote it down quickly "And you sir? What can I get for you?" 

Shinji looked at his menu and reached a quick decision. "Just a Coke, please." The waiter took it down on his order slip. "Fine. I'll be back in a sec to bring you your drinks and take your orders. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask." He stuck his pen back in his pocket and walked towards the kitchen. 

Crystle looked through her menu to check if they had her favorite. "Oh, I love these! Lemon-pepper shrimp with popcorn shrimp and French fries and a salad. I know what I'm getting." 

Shinji was still looking, but he didn't know what he should get. "Umm...this is tough. I've never really been here before." Crystle was stumped. 

"What? I thought it was your idea to come here in the first place." "Well, I only passed through here when Misato would go shopping with Asuka or when she would drop me and the guys off at the arcade," he said. 

She scooted a little closer to him, which made him jump nearly out of his seat. "Well, the snow crab is always great. You should get that if you're not sure about anything else." 

Shinji thought about it for a second. "Well, if you say it's all right then I'll give it a shot." 

A couple minutes after they decided on their orders, Seishiro brought them their drinks. "Here we are. A cold Sprite, a refreshing Coke, and some zesty cheese-sticks. And when you're ready, I'll take your orders." 

Crystle looked one more time at her menu. "I'll have your shrimp special with popcorn and lemon-pepper shrimp with french fries and a salad with ranch dressing." 

Seishiro wrote it down fast and asked the same to Shinji. "And you sir? What can I get for you?" 

Shinji decided to go with what Crystle recommended. "I'll have the snow crab with some teriyaki rice and salad with Italian dressing." Seishiro took the order and their menus. "A nice choice sir. I'll be back soon with your order." 

Shinji sipped on his Coke through a straw and just enjoying himself. He was more relaxed than he thought he would be with such an intriguing young woman. Crystle took a quick sip from her drink to help loosen her tongue. "So, Shinji, what's your typical day like?" 

He thought long and hard about it. His average day may seem like a circus to everyone else. Finally, he spoke "Well, I wake up everyday around six, fix breakfast, and head off to school with Asuka. I do all my work and stay awhile to study and hang out with Touji for an hour. Then I head home and do my homework and by the time I'm done, I fix dinner and with the little free time I have, I watch some TV or listen to my music, and head to bed. That's pretty much my entire day." 

Crystle wasn't buying it. "Oh come on! You can't fool me. After seeing your roommates at the party, they must be twice as fun every other day than the party. I'm sure that redhead is a real troublemaker and gets into fights all the time. And your guardian seems like a real party animal." Crystle was sure of this as she looked Shinji in the eyes trying to get the truth out of him. 

"Well..." Shinji was dumbfounded at her accuracy. She hit every nail on the head with her interpretations of his home. "You're right." he said. "They are the wildest people in my life. Asuka's always looking for some reason, some excuse to raise hell with me. As for Misato, let's just say a beer every day..." Shinji decided to cut himself off right there. He didn't want to insult Misato if he didn't have to. 

Crystle laughed at his choice of words. "I knew it. Your life isn't as dull as you made it out to be. Tell me about your friends, too. Especially the one with that's always so mellow." 

Shinji knew well who that one was. "Oh, you mean Kaoru. He was a..." Shinji just then realized that he couldn't tell her the truth about him, so he did what he had to do. He thought up a lie. "Oh...well, I've known him ever since he moved here. It was a few months after I did and we became best friends ever since. He's cool and is always calm in any situation. He's the kind of friend that's always dependable and you can talk to about anything." 

Crystle was happy to hear him open up to her. "What about your other friends? The tall one and the one with the glasses?" she asked. 

Shinji shuddered when she brought them up. He still could here the deafening thud of that kick from below. "Well, Touji's sister was injured when I first piloted an Eva and he beat me up pretty good for that. But when I saved them during the next attack, he figured it couldn't be helped and we became good friends ever since." Shinji took a break as he sipped on his Coke a little more. He set it down and continued with his story. "Kensuke was already friends with Touji when I first came to this city. He was always fixated with battle and it was his dream to become an Eva pilot, no matter what. He finally gave up, however, when I was discharged and NERV was dissolved. I kinda envy him because he'll never have to go through any of the hell that I've been in." 

Crystle was really feeling where Shinji was going with his friends. She could tell that he really cared for everyone in his life. Even if they hit him, scold him, or embarrassed him, he would always be a loyal companion for all of them. Shinji looked at Crystle and asked, "So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" 

Crystle looked quite pleased that he asked her that question. "Well I'm from Las Vegas, Nevada. I lived with my parents and came to Tokyo and I live with a foreign exchange family. I like watching "Friends", "The Simpsons", and playing video games, and anytime I can I go out jogging, walking my dog Lucky, and listen to Staind, Korn, and Linkin Park." 

Shinji was a bit lost with the words that came out of her mouth. "Did you say you like video games?" Crystle nodded "Yeah. My favorite game of all has to be "Final Fantasy XV!" I want to get the new "Grand Theft Auto: Yakuza Deals", but my parents don't really approve of it." Shinji couldn't believe that she loved to play the exact same games he did. Shinji said ecstatically, "I love the Final Fantasy series! And Grand Theft Auto is always great. The guys and I play it all the time at Kensuke's place." 

Crystle gave him a cute smile. "Well, looks like we have a lot in common. What about music? Do you like anything from America? Or do you only listen to Japanese pop?" 

He thought about it for a minute. He soon realized he never really listened to any other music other than classical and jpop. Shinji answered reluctantly. "Well... I never really get a chance to listen to anything else. I like classical music all right, but I never really gave anything else a chance." Shinji was starting to get nervous again as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Crystle shook her head. "That's a shame. You should really give my music a chance. I think you could really like Staind. Some of it's real hard rock, but a lot of it is real soothing. I sleep to their music every night. My favorite song has got to be "Outside." Shinji thought about it for awhile. "But isn't your music in English? I mean, I only know a few words and I'm still learning in Misato's class how to speak....." 

Crystle sat up when she heard Shinji say that. "Your guardian is your teacher?!?!" she said with a look of total disbelief. "That's really freaky. You have to live with your teacher and she speaks English too?!?!" 

Shinji was a bit confused. "Why is that weird? She used to be my commander when we where with NERV. What's weird is the fact that she has a pet penguin living with us in his own little fridge." 

"Oh, so that's what that extra freezer was for… I thought you just eat in a lot." They both burst with laughter as Seishiro came with a tray in hand and with a smile on his face. 

He spoke while handing them their plates. "Here we are. One shrimp dinner with french fries and a salad with ranch dressing. A snow crab with teriyaki rice and a salad with Italian dressing." 

Shinji looked at his plate with a bit of a confused look on his face. "Um...thanks a lot." 

Seishiro smiled back. "No problem. Just call if you need anything else." 

Shinji was a bit hesitant to try his food in front of him. He didn't know how to eat crab or even use the shell-cracker to break open the shell. Crystle looked up after eating a few fork-fulls of salad. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Why aren't you eating any?" Shinji poked at it with a knife, noting it's hard shell still attached with it's claws and pincers at the end. 

"I'm not sure how, exactly, to eat this." he said, still poking at it. 

Crystle took one of the legs in hand and picked up the shell crusher to show Shinji how it's done. "You just put a leg in between the cracker and press down, take the shell off and eat the meat inside." 

Shinji felt like a fool as he mentaly smacked himself in the forehead for not getting it sooner. "Oh, that's how it's done." Shinji said trying to stay calm, but failed as his cheeks once again flushed red from embarrassment. He took the piece of meat from the already cracked shell and dipped it into the small dish of butter and placed it into his mouth. His eyes shot open with a festival of taste in his mouth. It was like sushi, but had a sweeter taste and the butter made it more superb than his mind could handle. It was like his taste buds where overjoyed to have this blessing come to them. "This is probably the best food I've ever tasted in my life." Shinji said after finally swallowing. 

She gave him a wink from her beautiful eyes. "See? I told you it was good. Now finish up the rest before I take one." she warned him, but it was too late as she stuck a fork onto his plate and dug a piece of crab from the shell. She stuck her tongue out at him and placed the delicious meat in her mouth. 

"Hey, that's mine! It's only fair if I take one of yours." Shinji said as he grabbed a shrimp with his hand and stuck it in his mouth. He wasn't aware of the fact that he wasn't supposed to eat the tail. 

"Hey, don't do that, You could..." Crystle tried to warn him, but it was too late as he began to choke down the shrimp tail stuck in his throat. He pounded on his chest trying to get it down, but to no avail. Crystle handed him his coke. "Here, drink this, quick!" Shinji quickly grabbed the glass and guzzled down his drink, forcing his food to go down easier. 

He gasped as he breathed precious oxygen into his burning lungs. Shinji was panting heavily. "Huuh... huuh... thanks... a lot... huuh... Crystle." 

She smiled, although still a bit worried. "Sure. Next time, though, take your time and make sure you don't eat the tail of a shrimp." Shinji nodded and started on the rest of his plate in front of him. 

About half an hour passed when both of them finished their meals. Shinji hadn't had a good dinner like that for a long time. Misato was on a teacher's pay so Asuka and he had no choice but to eat her instant garbage every day. 

"Wow! That was great. I really need to come here more often." Shinji wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked over to Crystle. "So, you ready to leave?" he asked her. 

She nodded "Sure. We have to thank Hyuga for this when we leave." Just then, Seishiro came with a small black leather folder with a small piece of paper and a pen on a tray. "What's this?" Shinji asked. 

Seishiro smiled "Why, it's your bill, Mr. Ikari." Shinji's eyes shot open when he heard those words. 

"There must be a misunderstanding! The host said that the meal was on the house." 

Seishiro's smile quickly turned upside-down. "I'm sorry, but he was mistaken. It's our policy not to serve meals on the house unless there was a mistake on our part." Hyuga looked around the corner to see if Shinji and Crystle were leaving. 'I'm just happy that he dropped off his coat with me. I wouldn't want to ruin that gift right after his birthday.' he thought to himself. He was dressed as a waiter with a tray of deserts in his hand. "Well, here I go. Please forgive me Shinji, I mean no embarrassment for you." he said to himself. With that, he was walking straight for Shinji's table with both of his shoes untied. 

"Sir, if you cannot pay, then I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." Seishiro was about to take Shinji to the back when Hyuga came from the kitchen with his tray of ice cream sundaes in hand. 

"Hey, Shinji!" Hyuga said a loud. "Don't you want some desert to go with your meal? This stuff really hits the-wha!" He was cut off as he tripped over his intentionally untied shoe laces. Ice cream flew into the air. Everyone looked at the airborne frozen treat hover just for a second over Shinji's head. Shinji looked straight up noticing it right above him. However, it kept flying, went right to Crystle and made a direct hit all over her glamorous dress. She looked down and noticed it would definitely stain and was about to burst into tears. That is, until the silver lining of this very gray cloud started to shine. 

"Oh my!" Crystle exclaimed. "My favorite dress is ruined." She gave a very furious look at both Seishiro and Hyuga. "I'll expect you to pay for the cleaning bill until you get the stain off entirely!" She shouted, making sure she got her message through. 

Seishiro looked in horror at what his coworker did to her beautiful dress. "Yes, of course, ma'am. The restaurant will pay the cleaning bill and the meal is on us. I'm terribly sorry for this." Seishiro left with the bill and Hyuga stood up after landing on his face. 

Hyuga straightened his glasses and looked up at Shinji. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! You'd better get home and try to get that washed out right now!" Hyuga said loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear. Shinji looked at him with a puzzled look on his face until Shinji figured it out. 

He pointed his finger at Hyuga still on his hands and knees. "You mean you did this on purp-" 

He was cut off by Hyuga shoving his hand over Shinji's mouth. "SSSHHHHHHHHH!" Hyuga whispered. "If they find out, I'm fired. Now quick. Get out of here." Shinji simply nodded and took Crystle by the hand helping her out of the booth. And with one last look back at Hyuga waving goodbye with a smile on his face, grabbed their coats as they left the restaurant. 

As they walked away from the restaurant, Crystle looked down at her dress and shook her head. "I can't believe my favorite dress is ruined." she said on the brink of tears. 

Shinji noted that she was about to cry. "Hey, don't be upset." he pleaded to her. 

"I'm sorry." she said holding back more tears. "I don't know what came over me. It's just a dress. I shouldn't get upset." 

He noted it was quite chilly and Crystle's coat didn't seem to keep her warm enough. "Here. You look like you need this." he said as he slid off his leather coat and set it on her shoulders. 

He wrapped it around herself. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." she said as they walked down the road. It was starting to get dark and the street lights where coming on. "Damn." Crystle said. "I have to get home soon. My exchange parents wanted me home before dark and as far as I can tell, they're pretty damn strict." 

Shinji was getting worried. "Well, I can walk you home real quick. I know this city better than anyone. Just tell me where you live and I can get you there in no time." 

Crystle smiled with reassurance. "Okay, it's at this apartment complex around the corner of this supermarket and a theater across the street from it." 

He thought for a second and realized exactly where she was talking about. "Oh, you mean the Hinoto Apartments. That's not far from here at all. We can make it in five minutes without rushing." Shinji turned down a street and into an alley between a Laundromat and a drug store. At the end of the ally there was a movie theater and sure enough, the Hinoto Apartments where right down the street. Shinji walked her the rest of the way to the entrance of her new home. 

She stopped in front of him, turned around and lifted her gaze into his brown eyes. "Well, I had a good time, despite the dessert your friend spilled on me. I hope I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good night Shinji." With that, she stepped in the elevator, pushed her floor, and the doors closed between them as he waved to her. 

"Good night, Crystle." he said back to her, but it was already too late. He stayed there for a moment to think about all that's happened in one day. He caught Misato with Kaji naked in their own room, he walked over to Hikari's, passed out, Asuka tended to him while he was out. 

...

Asuka. 

He thought about Asuka. About her and the kindness she had had towards him. About how she must have felt when she heard that Touji and Kensuke knew about the kiss. About how she had the right to kick him in his crotch as well. "I'm sorry, Asuka." he said as he walked down the road with only light traffic by his side. 

It was 9:00 at night when Shinji got home. He slid his key through the slot and stepped in as the door opened. "Hello! I'm home!" Shinji shouted through the house, but no one seemed to be in right now. He looked in the fridge to find Pen-Pen snoring with a big bubble on his beak and an empty Yebisu in his flipper. Shinji gave a grunt at the site. "Pathetic. Just like Misato." he said as he looked in the bathroom and the kitchen. There wasn't a room he hadn't checked in the house. Except the room right next to his. 

'Should I? Or should I not?' Shinji was thinking about whether to disturb Asuka if she was in her room. He figured the only polite thing to do would be to apologize and do all her chores for a month. He decided. "Asuka? I'm coming in, okay?" he warned her as he slid open the door. 

Sure enough, there she was. Listening to his MP3 and watching his DVD collection in her room eating an apple in her usual royal way. Shinji approached her with caution, but was halted in his tracks when she spoke to him. "Stay right there." She sat up and took out the ear plugs. She brushed her hair back and stood up from her bed. 

Asuka looked right at Shinji with a look on her face. Not a look of anger, hatred, or even remorse. Rather, it was a look of disappointment. She looked like she'd been really hurt. As if she was betrayed. She walked right up to Shinji and looked at him dead in the eyes. Shinji noted that they were cool. Not a sign of anger in them. And also how beautiful they look can be when she's calm. 

Asuka finally spoke with a cool, crisp, voice. "Why did you have to tell those guys about that night?" She was so calm about the matter though, that it started to scare Shinji a little. "Why?" she asked again. "Why did you have to tell them everything about that night?" 

Shinji shrugged his shoulders at the question. "I don't know. I guess it's because it didn't seem like a big deal." Shinji grabbed a chair from her desk and took a seat. Asuka stepped back and sat on her bed again. Shinji continued. "I didn't think it meant anything to either of us. You said yourself that day that you had nothing better to do. So, I simply obliged and that's why I didn't think it was such a big deal." 

Asuka's eyes started to sparkle from tears making their way out. She was hurt. "Okay, that's fine. Next time I see Touji..." she stopped to wipe a single tear that ran down her cheek with her finger. She went on. "I'll say I'm sorry for ever striking him." And with that, She laid back down on her bed and tried to get some rest. 

Shinji didn't know what to do. "Asuka, I never meant to hu-" 

He was cut off by a weak voice from a girl who felt like she'd been hit by a train of sorrow. "Just go. I'll see you in the morning. Tell Misato I was just tired and I went to bed early when she gets back." Shinji didn't try to make her feel any better. He knew when to surrender and when to make a tactical retreat. This was the time to let her get some rest and sleep it off. He turned around and headed for the door. Before closing it, he turned around and looked back. Asuka curled into a ball and faced the back wall. 

"Good night, Asuka." That's all he could say to her as he closed her door and left her alone in her room. 

Feeling that he had finally left, Asuka let out her sobbing. She didn't even know why , but she felt so hurt inside that she just wanted to sleep. She clenched herself really tightly to her chest. "What's wrong with me? It's not like there was ever a chance." She whispered to herself, but the tears wouldn't stop streaming from her eyes as she fell asleep. 

Shinji walked back into the living room and threw himself on the sofa. He hated to see Asuka in any discomfort. However, he was far too tired to try to comfort her right now. He buried his face into a pillow and reached up with his hand to try to find the TV remote. Grabbing it, he pointed it at the TV set and turned the power on. As luck would have it, the news was starting and the top story was still the school explosion. 

The news reporter in front of the school started. "Well, the talk of the town all day today and yesterday was the explosion at this local high-school I'm standing right in front of. Authorities say it was caused by a gas leak in a science class room. There is no evidence that any of it was intentional. The school will be opened tomorrow and the class room in which the explosion took place will be closed for everyone's safety." 

Shinji heard this and turned the TV off. He could barely keep his eyes open and was drifting away. "I might as well go to bed." Shinji said to himself. "I'm sure Misato and Kaji are going to be out for half the night before coming back." He made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. As he walked out, Pen-pen was standing right in front of the door holding his wings between his legs. 

Shinji smiled. "Oh, sorry if I took too long." But his words went wasted as Pen-pen dashed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Shinji was making his way towards his room until he heard a knock at the front door. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Shinji called to the door. When Shinji pressed the open button, Misato and Kaji where standing on the other side with a big white dress in hand 

"Hey, Shinji? Could you be a doll and help carry the rest of the stuff in from the car?" Misato asked. "There's like five more boxes and I'm sure you and Asuka can take care of the rest." She laid the dress down gently on the sofa and just dropped the rest of the boxes on the floor. Shinji could only imagine what kind of a shopping spree she could have been on. Misato noticed the look on his face and began to explain. "It's for our wedding. Now hurry up and get Asuka to help." 

Shinji didn't want to explain why Asuka was crying in her room, so he simply told another lie. "Asuka's… umm...sleeping." Misato looked up from helping Kaji, who was carrying well over ten boxes. "What? Sleeping? So early? Why? Is she sick? What happened?" Misato was barraging Shinji with questions until Kaji couldn't hold the boxes anymore and dropped them everywhere. 

Digging himself out from the pile, Kaji asked with a concerned tone, "Is anything wrong at all? 

Shinji shook his head. "I don't know, but she's kind of upset with me. I'm sure she'll get over it in the morning." Shinji put on his shoes and went out the door to fetch the rest of the boxes. 

Misato was worried. "Kaji," she said. "go help Shinji with the boxes. I'm gonna see if Asuka's all right." 

Kaji nodded. "Okay. Call me if she gets out of hand." 

Misato walked to the door with a big 'No Trespassing' sign taped on. Misato knocked on the door. "Asuka? Are you in there?" There was no answer. Misato knocked again. "I'm coming in, okay?" Misato slowly opened the door open and peeked her head in. She saw Asuka asleep, breathing slowly facing the wall. 'I'll talk to her in the morning, I guess. Don't want to disturb her while she looks so peaceful." She thought to herself as she closed the door and left her alone. Asuka was breathing slowly and with tear stains on her cheek. She was indeed asleep, but one word escaped her lips as she dreamed. 

"Shinji. 

... 

...idiot..." 

To Be continued...

* * *

Okay, for one, I think Kouru's name is misspelled, so I'll get to that whenever I can. Other than that, I think my pre-reader is doing one hell of a fine job. What am I forgetting now...? Oh yeah! I don't own Red Lobster, Coke, Sprite, Or any of the X/1999 names I borrowed for this chapter. 

And now the quote "wisdom" 

"It's times like this that make me want to go straight!" James from the Pokémon first season. (Makes you think. Is he...?) 


	4. The Lunch Date

Okay, my pleads have been answered. The Darkening Hour has been officialy assinged to be the pre-reader of this fan fiction. So here is chapter 4 of the hopefuly type-o free "Sixteen and in love." 

The Lunch Date

* * *

"Come ON! You're gonna stand there and tell me that nothing went on the other night!?!?" 

Shinji just stared at Touji, begging for details of his date from last night as he, Kensuke, and Kaoru walked down the street for school. "No!" Shinji protested. "I'm not saying a word about it. You look like you can barely walk, and if Asuka was here, she'll make sure of it that you never walk like a man ever again." 

It was like this ever since he, Kensuke, and Kaoru stopped by his home to walk with him to school. 

Hearing his begs and pleads, Kaoru had to butt in. "If it's his wish to end up castrated in the end, then go ahead and tell him. It's not like he'll ever need those mashed "peas" anyway." 

He was struggling to hold back his laughter until Touji, barely able to hold himself up, took a swing at Kaoru, which he was easily able to avoid. Touji strained himself too much in his condition and dropped to one knee. "You bastard…" Touji grunted. "Just give me a week and I'll show you, you damn-" 

"You watch your mouth, Mr. Suzuhara!" he was cut off by the only person that had him wrapped around her pretty little finger. "And one more thing" Hikari shouted. "Why are you up and moving after Asuka's kick heard 'round the world?" 

Toji couldn't control the blood flow rushing to his cheeks. "Well... I can't miss any more school than what we already have, and I wanted to see you personally." 

Hikari was shocked at his words. "What? You wanna talk to me?" 

Touji took a second to get back on his feet to stand up as straight as he could so he can look at Hikari face to face. He groaned a bit from the pain in his loins, as he was sure he was bruised pretty bad. "I just wanted to tell you..." his hesitated a second, until he choked it out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk the other day and for getting in Ikari's and Sati- I mean- Asuka's business. I know I was wrong, and I regret it. More than you can ever imagine." He took a deep breath as he tried to re-collect himself from spilling his guts out for the class rep. 

Hikari, on the other hand, was staring a blank. She didn't know whether he was serious, or if he was under so much pain that his brain stopped functioning all together. "Well...I...um..." She was speechless, plain and simple. She tried to grasp the situation. "I'm...not the one you should be apologizing to. You really made Asuka upset, so you're going to tell her that you're sorry and take it like a man." 

Touji dropped his head when she said he'll have to apologize to the devil herself. "All right...I'll do it. But only because you're making me." He said. Hikari, on the other hand, gave him a mean scowl she only gave to those who would really press their luck with her. "...and because I know I was wrong." He had to stomach what he said, but couldn't help but gag at his own words. He just couldn't stand the fact he was going to apologize to a woman. Especially the woman who made his life a living hell since the day she met him. 

Kaoru, with a stroke of his hand, brushed his hair back from his face a little. "By the way, Shinji. Is Asuka ever going to find a job? Or is she going to continue to leeching off of Misato's purse until she's out the door?" Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "Don't say it like that. She's going out job-hunting sometime this week and she's even got her driver's permit." Shinji replied. "Besides, with her graduating early, and a colledge degree, she should have no problem at all." "Well, I guess this means I'll never get my chance to say I'm sorry " Touji said with more than a little hint of joy as he started to walk on to school, still limping. 

Hikari grabbed him by the ear, making damn-sure she gets through to him. "You will tell her you're sorry as soon as you see her when we visit her after school." She gave him one last tug before letting him go from her grasp. He rubbed his ear as Hikari lead the way to school. 

Kensuke made sure he taped every bit of that priceless moment on camera. Over the years, he had built up quite a collection of momentous moments such as festivals, dances, and holidays. He was, however, really disappointed when he missed his chance the other day. After that, he swore to himself to never forget his camera before leaving the house ever again. He chuckled and thought to himself, 'With the way today is starting, I can't wait to see what's coming up next.' 

Shinji noted the chuckling and asked him, "What's so funny?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just it's kinda pathetic seeing him at her every beck and call. It's just so sad." 

Kaoru simply nodded as they followed the class rep to another day of high-school. 

The School bell sounded and the class where, for the most part, all in their seats talking and visiting"Where can she be?" Hikari asked Shinji, who was listening to hisMP3. "Hey, Shinji!" She shouted loud enough for the whole class to notice. 

Kaoru yanked the plugs from his seat behind Shinji's. Shinji looked behind him to see what the deal was. "What's wrong, Kaoru? Misato's not here yet." 

Kaoru simply pointed to the front. "She's been trying to ask you something." Shinji was puzzled until he turned back around to see a smoldering Hikari Horaki clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. Shinji was growing nervous with fear of what Hikari might do to him. "Um... sorry Hikari. It's just kind of hard to hear you and my music...and I didn't notice you until-" 

"Excuses, Excuses!" Hikari started shouting as she banged her hands on the desk and got all up in his face. "I was standing here for an entire minute trying to get you to look up! It had to take Mr. Nagisa here to yank those damn plugs from your stupid head and point it out for you! You're as bad as Touji now that it comes to paying attention!" She finally finished and caught her breath and straightened her hair from the vicious state she had. All the class stood silent and stared at her as Shinji sank into his seat. 

"Umm... I'm sorry?" That was all Shinji was able to blurt out by reflexes. 

Hikari stared him down deeper into his seat when she asked him, "Where is Mrs. Kaji?!?!" 

Shinji was still frightened and hesitant to answer her. "Well... she got sick today." 

She gasped out of concern for her teacher and friend. "Oh no! What happened? Is it a cold? A virus? Come on, tell me something!" Hikari demanded to know, being the class rep and making it her business to know everything that might disrupt the learning process. 

He sunk as low as he could as Hikari was but a mere inch from his face. "She woke up this morning throwing up and told us she wouldn't make it." 

Hikari backed away and said to herself, "If she's not here, than what are we going to do?" 

Kaoru laughed out loud when hearing this. "Well, well, well. Another drinking binge, I see. She's thirty-one years old and she still acts like she's in college. Come to think of it, I've never seen her without a beer in her hand when we visit." 

Shinji couldn't deny she had a drinking problem, but the real surprise was what Shinji had to say next. "Actually," he pointed out, "I don't think she was drinking last night. She and Kaji went shopping for their wedding and I didn't smell any beer on her breath when we talked." 

Hikari was out the door and running to the Principal's office as soon as she heard that. "Where is she going?" asked Kensuke. 

"If she hasn't been drinking," she said to herself, running down the hall, "then something must be terribly wrong." Little did she notice that Misato's car was in the driveway and her walking threw the doors. 

"Well," Misato said with a sigh, "That's not how I wanted to start my morning, but I still have a job to do." And with all that said and done, she walked on to her classroom with her purse in hand. She knew what was wrong with her and she didn't want to make anyone suspicious. She wanted to surprise everyone. Especially her roommates and their friends. "This is gonna be fun." She said right before she turned the knob of the door to her classroom. "Good morning, class! I'm sorry I'm late, but Pen-pen has been sick and I had to rush him to the vet as soon as I could." she fibbed as she took her seat. She looked up and saw Hikari nowhere in the class. She asked Toji "Mr. Suzuhara, where's your girlfriend this morning?" She loved to pick on them, seeing how it was so obvious that they both have a thing for each other. 

Touji stood at attention. "She went to the principal's office to inform him that your were sick today and...." his face was turning as red as a rose in bloom. He fell for her tricks all the time and never took notice until he was made a fool out of the entire class. The students all gave him 'woo's' as he sat himself back down in his seat. 'Why is it always me? I'm always the first crack of the day.' he pondered in his head. 

"I'm sorry" Misato said while holding her sides, trying not to fall from her seat. "I had to. Can you please go to the Principal's office and bring Mrs. Suzuhara back?" 

Still embarrassed, he stood up again from his seat. "Okay, I'll bring her back." He walked across the classroom and walked out the door. 

Misato looked at her wristwatch and counted down exactly as he left. "Five...four...three...two...one..." 

"Ahhhggg, crap!" was all that was heard from the hallway when Touji finally noticed Misato's cruel prank. Misato couldn't help but fall out of her chair as she and most of the class burst into laughter, holding their splitting sides. Shinji, Rei, and Kaoru were the only ones left in their seats. Kaoru simply gave his chuckle that the women melted over, Shinji gave a sigh, feeling sorry for Misato always teasing, and Rei was just... being Rei. 

Misato finally collected herself and picked herself up from the floor and sat down in her chair. "Well...now that we all had our laugh for the day, I'll check roll now." Misato took out her pen and her roll-call sheet. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot. Class, we have a new student joining us starting today. Now I want you to all make her feel welcome. Say 'Hello' to Ms. Crystle Summers." She walked over to the door and opened it for the new girl. She was dressed in the school uniform with her fine hair slightly braided with emerald green ribbons to match her eyes. she had stockings instead of socks and a small black purse to top it all off. All the boys, even Kaoru, was awe-struck by her immense beauty. 

"He-hello...everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Clearly, she was nervous and wasn't sure of what to say. 

Misato smirked and looked at how she 'conveniently' placed a new desk next to Shinji. "Well, seeing as you're new here, Hikari will show you around when she comes back. So in the mean time, have a seat next to Mr. Ikari." she pointed to the first row of desks next to the windows and two seats in front of Rei. Shinji looked up at Misato with eyes that where ready to pop right out of his head. Before he could say anything, Misato threw him a 'V-for-victory' sign. Shinji closed his mouth and gave Crystle a smile as she settled down in her new seat. She looked to her right really quickly and gave her a wink from her eye. Shinji couldn't help but blush and gave a feint smile towards her. 

Misato looked at how Crystle and Shinji looked real cute together. 'I hope he shows her a good time. That is, while she's here for the semester' she thought to herself. Misato noted that the past few days had been full of surprises and unexpected twists. She felt more or less proud that he'd gotten over most of his life in the past and started over from then. She shook her head and remembered that she had a job to do. She cleared her head and began to get down to business. "Okay class. Today, I have an assignment for you. You will all give a seven page report on the United States and it's culture, climates, and brief history. It's due in two weeks, so I expect all of you to have it done by then." she was overcome by boos and jeers as she announced her assignment. She reached under the desk into a drawer full of 'in-case-of-emergency' pack and pulled out an air-horn and a pair of ear-muffs. She put the muffs on her head and held up the horn in the air. She pressed the button and held it down for a good twenty-five seconds. The whole class covered their ears in an attempt to block out the mind-ripping pain raiding their eardrums. Misato finally ended the suffering and set down the horn. She stood up and with a very fed-up tone, addressed the class. 

"I WILL NOT tolerate this! You have an assignment to do and I expect it to be done when I ask you to present it in front of the class." Misato's fists dug into the desk, making her knuckles white as the paper next to her hands. She loosened her grip after a moment of silence on the class's part. She sat back into her chair, swung her hair back, and proceeded with class. "Now, with that done, take out you're English books and turn to page 54 please." The class, without any complaints, did as asked and complied with Great Teacher Katsuragi. 

"Well, I'm just grateful I didn't have to go through that damn horn like she did on the first day." Touji said as they walked home. "The last time she used it, I was standing right behind her with it right up to my ear!" 

Hikari laughed as she reminisced on the time. "Yeah, but I'm just relieved she wasn't sick after all. Unlike what that dork Ikari told me. I was worried sick." 

Kensuke stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. "Hey guys. Where is Shinji anyways? I didn't see him after we left from school." 

Kaoru answered. "He's gone off with Ms. Summers. He said he wanted to show her around and then take her to lunch again." 

Touji looked up from his limping form and asked "What?!?! Another date!?!?!? Is this the same Shinji that we know? This guy is always the quiet one in class and now he's on his second date in a row?" 

Hikari tugged Touji along by the ear to get him to keep walking the best he can. 

Kaoru chuckled and walked along with the gang. 'Shinji, you lucky dog.' Kaoru thought to himself. 'Treat her good. Remember that women are angels. All of them.' 

Shinji waited by the school gate next to a cherry tree after school for about five minutes. 'I hope I won't be a bother for her.' As the rest of the school emptied, Shinji took out of his shirt his birthday gift from Asuka and begun to wonder, "I'm sure she's fine. I bet she's out job hunting right now." From behind the tree, two hands come out of nowhere and wrapped around Shinji's eyes. 

"Guess who," asked the voice from Shinji's back. 

"Umm..." Shinji was taken completely by surprise and blurted out the first thing that popped in his mind. 

"Asuka?" 

... 

There was an awkward silence until the hands covering Shinji's eyes slowly came off. Shinji was feeling really vulnerable with someone whom he knew damn well was right behind him. "Okay, Shinji. I'll give you another guess." came the more-than-a-bit-irritated voice from behind Shinji. Shinji was kicking himself a hundred times over and over again when he recognized the voice was that of one of his new friends. 

"Umm... sorry about that, Crystle. I was just... thinking..." Shinji felt the hands grab his shoulder and spin him right around to meet Crystle face to face once again. 

"Were you waiting here just for me?" she said with an oh-so-lovable smile. 

"Umm...yeah. I actually wanted to know if..." Shinji couldn't get the words out right. He didn't know what the deal was. The last time he had trouble talking to anyone was with Rei two years ago. Every time he starts a conversation with her, he just chokes. He stopped for a second, took a deep breath and let it all out. "I was wondering if you could help me with my assignment in English class." He waited on the spot for an answer. An acceptance, a refusal, he just stood there with his eyes squinted shut ready for her to laugh at his face. However, all that he heard was a giggle and felt a playful shove on his shoulder. 

"Is that it? Is that what you where trying to let out? Of course I'll help out. We're friends, after all." Shinji was still trying to regain his composure when she said yes. "Re... really? That's great! We'll need to talk over it sometime. I was thinking..." Shinji hit that mental wall again, but this time, broke right through it with all his willpower. "We could talk about it over a cup of tea. Or a soda or whatever, you know?" Shinji was scratching the back of his head, looking down at the ground. A universal sign of unconfidence. She simply gave him a smile and offered him her arm to escort her to a drink. 

"So, you know any good soda shops?" she asked him while walking downtown. He thought about it for a second. 

"Well, there is this one place me and the guys go to every once in a while, but I don't think it's a good idea to go," he said. His cheeks where as red as the street light they stopped at. 

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that I'm gonna have to clean up after they bring us the tab again?" She joked. "This is my only school uniform, and I don't want to get it all stained." 

Shinji pushed back his blush and picked up his guts. "You ever heard of Anna Miller's?" 

**Several minutes later...**

"I kinda think I know now as of why you and your friends come here often." Crystle said with a bit of remorse for insisting on coming. 

"It's not that." he pleaded. "The food is great and they have the best cakes and pies anywhere near here. Touji only tags along because the waitresses here are really pretty." 

Crystle gave him a sly look. "And you're telling me that you don't see anything in them at all?" 

Shinji opened the door for Crystle as she walked in and took a seat in the booth by the window. "I hope we can order right away. I'm starved!" Crystle rubbed her stomach and called for the waitress. Immediately, the waitress walked right over. 

"Hi, my name is... Shin...ji?" She just stood their, the waitress did. There was more than an awkward silence as Shinji and Crystle sat in their booth with Asuka wearing a rather cute waitress uniform and her hair tied with bows instead of her usual Eva-clips. "Wha..." Asuka couldn't think of the words to say, as the embarrassment dug deep into her brain and forever etched in her memory. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DOING HERE!?!?!?"

Asuka was in total rage as everyone looked up from their posts, tables, and stoves to see what all the shouting was about. Shinji was backed into the corner of the booth as Asuka climbed in with a hot coffee pot in hand dangling it over his head. Shinji began to plead for mercy. "I... I... I didn't know you would be working here! I just came here with Crystle to talk over the English report I have for Misato's class! Don't kill me!" 

"Ms. Sohryu! What on earth are you doing to our customers!?!?" 

said a stern voice from behind her. Asuka immediately stood up right and faced her employer. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kobayashi! It's just this is my roommate and... It's..." 

Kobayashi cut her off right there. "I don't want to hear it! First day on the job and you're already causing trouble. This is your first and only warning. I don't want to see you with this type of temper ever again. Got it?" 

Asuka bowed her head to him "Yes sir. I understand." She was defeated for now, but she swore on her honor that she would get him back for this moment, and she always gets what she wants.

* * *

Weeeell... to be honest, I have been slacking off, trying to get my homework done and playing Zone of The Enders: The Second Runner (by the way, one of the best games EVER!). I am also working on another fan-fic and I will finish this chapter by the time I'm on Summer Vacation and when I get back from the A-Kon in Dallas/Ft. Worth airport (If I got). And by the way, I borrowed Anna Miller's from Mega Tokyo (Don't sue PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING!) and the REAL surprise is yet to come. 

And now leave you with a quote of "wisdome 

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" Alucard from "Hellsing" 


	5. The TRUE Surprise

No, This is not a new chapter. As a matter of fact, this is just a continuation of chapter 4, but I am posting it up as a new chapter. Sorry, but it's just sooo much stuff is going on. Driver's Ed, job hunting, baby sitting, this and another fan fiction, and way too much crap to say here. But here you are. Chapter 4.5 ( But just call it chapter 5) of "Sixteen and in Love." 

Surprise, Surprise! (continued)

(by the way, I don't own "Anna Miller's and I got the Idea from Fred Gallager's Megatokyo.)

* * *

Shinji was scared for dear life after Asuka's verbal and near literal scolding. "Sorry about that. I didn't think she would be working here." Shinji pointed out. "Last time I checked, you need to be eighteen to work here, and Asuka's only our age." 

He was abruptly startled by the clanging of a tray on the table right in front of him. He looked up to see an irate Asuka who's just damning behind a mental wall all of her rage. Of course, he will suffer her wrath as soon as she gets home. 

"So, what can I get you two today?" Asuka asked the couple, gritting her teeth and with a smile that could kill. "C'mon! What would you like to start off with? A drink, spit it out!" 

Though hesitent to answer, he gathered his courage and placed his order. "I... I think I'll start with a ham and cheese with mayo and a large soda." Asuka scribbled down his order and looked at Crystle. "And you ma'am? What can I get for you?" 

Crystle took one look at Shinji and gave him her sparkling smile. "I'll have the same." She scribbled her order down as well, and slapped her book shut. 

"Fine. I'll be back in no time at all with your order." She turned her back to them, swaying her hair around her neck, and walked back to the kitchen. Shinji took a deep breath as she walked away. Crystle smiled, seeing her in a more pleasant mood than the other day. 

"Doesn't she have a college degree?" Crystle asked. "I mean, with that, she could easily get a job anywhere else. So, why this waitress thing?" He thought about it for a second. 

"I guess it's just that she's still young. Misato encouraged her to find a job, and I guess this was the best she could come up with at the time, considering the resession." 

"Well, enough about that. We need to talk about you're English assignment we have due in two weeks. We have no time to screw around," she said. 

He remembered why he asked her to lunch in the first place. "That's right. I was thinking if you could tell me more about the States and it's culture. It would help me a lot, if you would." 

Crystle nodded her head. "Sure. There's lots of stuff in the U.S. that makes it so great. Football games, movies, music, and we even get Sundays off, too." She continued to explain how much fun her home of Las Vegas was until there was a loud clatter heard right next to their table. 

"All right..." Asuka said with a deviant little smirk on her face. "I've got two ham, cheese, and mayo, two large sodas, and I even added some little after-dinner chocolates. Enjoy." She left them to their food and walked away with a little less than a hop in her step. 

"Well, she really seems to have lightened up now, hasn't she?" Crystle was about to take a bite out of her sandwich when she heard a loud shout from the doors. 

"Hey, Shinji!" Touji shouted from across the dinner. "Why are you here without us? We're hungry too, ya know." 

Shinji shot his head up in shock. Of all days and places to stop after school, they chose this diner. 

Kaoru walked over and took a seat next to Crystle with his arm behind her. "I can see why Shinji would want to come here, but why bring a lady like you to such a fan-service friendly place like this?" 

Hikari had a look of disgust as Touji and Kensuke sat down and fawned over the waitresses. "You two are hopeless!" she shouted. "This place is just some low-down diner where only skimpy girls who can't find a decent job work!" She looked up to see the waitress of their table come and was astonished to see who it was. 

Kaoru, Kensuke, Touji and Hikari all had their mouths open and eyes wide at just who it was that would be waiting them that afternoon. This brought a silence, a bit more akward than the last. Finally, Hikari, being the one to always step up, did so. "Umm... hi Asuka. So, you found a job, huh? How is it so far?" 

Asuka was completely red. Not from anger or hatred, but from utter embarrassment. She turned around and ran for the kitchen where she went out the back door. In the alley behind the dinner, She began to kick and toss trash cans everywhere and shouted at the top of her lungs, "DAMN YOU SHINJI!!!" Her knuckled clenched, she turned her head and noticed a woman with a small child holding her hand stopped in the sidewalk. Obviously, they witnessed her enraged self. She went back inside and headed for the bathroom. She locked the door and calmly soaked her face with the cold, running water. "Okay, Asuka" She said to herself. "You can do this. It's just some stooges. They won't tell anyone else." She then thought of Touji and she began to clench her fists "...At least... They'd better not! For the sake of his and Hikari's future children!" 

Back at the table, Touji and Hikari where each drinking a large shake and laughing over some of Kaoru's jokes, Kensuke was making sure to get as many shots of the waitresses as he could, and Shinji was hanging his head, feeling his "date" go down the gutter. 

"...And the guy said 'You don't understand. Chunks is my dog!'" And the whole table, save for Shinji, busted out in laughter. 

(Author's note: The joke is too mature to say here. E-mail me if you want the whole thing, but you have been warned.) 

Touji's stomach was starting to growl, letting everyone know he was in need of a hearty meal. "Man, I can't wait for her to take my order now." His eyes, or rather, his gut, turned his attention to the little chocolates next to Shinji's and Crystle's meal. He just couldn't help it. "Hey, are you guy's going to eat those?" he asked. 

Hikari nudged him in the ribs. "Mr. Suzuhara! Have you no shame asking others for their food?" 

Crystle shook her head. "Not at all. Please, help yourself." 

He bowed his head to show his appreciation. "Thanks! I haven't eaten since School Lunch." Kensuke turned the camera back to the table. "This guy can't stop eating. I have to eat on the roof now because he's always asking me for a bite and takes half of my sandwich!" 

But these words fell deft to Touji, as he was already stuffing his face with the small chocolates. "Damn, these are goood," her blurted out with a full mouth. 

Kaoru was completely disgusted at his table manners. "Touji, just when I thought you couldn't get anymore of a brute, you out-do yourself." 

This lead Touji to shoot up from his seat, ready to pound his face in, but was quickly taken down by the pain in what's left of his loins. "Damn" he grunted. "And you're a real man, kicking a guy while he's down." 

"Well, HEELLOOOOOO!" And yet another voice came from the door. One that was sure to be from everyone's beloved drunken teacher. "Well, I would've thought you guys would be here," Misato pointed out. "But Hikari, why would you tag along? Out on a date?" Crystle waved as her new teacher stepped up to the table. "Ooooohhh." Misato noticed her new student and Shinji sitting together. "Or is this a double-date we have here?" Touji and Hikari grew red at the cheeks. 

"Ms. Katsuragi, why did we stop here?" Rei asked from the door. Shinji's date has completely gone up in smoke. 

"C'mon Rei, It's just a little get-together, Misato said" 

Rei walked up and set another chair next to Misato. Rei looked at Shinji who was still hanging his head in dissapointment. "Is something wrong, Shinji?" 

Before he could answer, Touji started to speak. "MAN! Where is our waitress? I'm starving!" Just then, the rumble in Touji's gut was growing more intense. This time, not from hunger, but from something else. 

Asuka finally stepped out of the bathroom, after collecting herself and choosing to deal with the situation as best as she could. She walked back to her table only to find Misato and Rei there, too. 

Misato turned around laid eyes on her room-mate dressed in the embarrassing outfit. "Asuka...?" 

Rei turned as well to see Asuka in the frilly dress. She actually cracked a smile and turned herself back around. Asuka has never felt like this in her entire life. Everyone she knew on a daily basis was seeing her at her 'secret' part-time job, and now she's probably going to have to quit if it meant she gets to keep any bit of her dignity. 

"Okay, I'm sorry I took so long. What will you all be haAA-!!!" Asuka was shoved aside by Touji who was making a B-line straight to the Men's room. She crossed her arms and cast a cold gaze at him. "Well, EXCUSE YOU!" She was about to cuss out another storm, but he was already in the restroom by the time she could get out what she was going to say. She figured he wasn't worth the time, nor effort. She just wanted to get everyone out as soon as she could, and the best way to do so was to stuff them with their orders. 

"Okay, people. What will you all be having?" Kaoru was the first to order. "I'll have BLT and a shake, if it's not too much trouble." 

Asuka replied sarcastically. "Not at all. What about you, Misato?" Misato looked at her menu. "I think I'll have a large ice cream sundae, a cheeseburger with extra pickles, chillie cheese fries, and a corn dog." 

Asuka was taken a bit by surprise at this order. "Did you eat at all today?" 

She laughed out loud. She couldn't believe no one had any idea what was going on with her. "Umm... Yeah! That's it. I wasn't able to eat breakfast because of Pen-Pen." The whole table directed it's attention to her as she started to sweat, but the concentration was broken when they heard a loud moan come from the men's room. 

"What the hell did that fool eat?" Kaoru asked, but then he took notice to Shinji and Crystle, who was being rather quiet. "Hey, you two. What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we showed up." Crystle look up and put on her smile that could light up the whole day. 

"It's nothing. Shinji and I were just discussing the assignment that Ms. Katsuragi gave us this morning." 

Misato cut off Crystle right there. "Oh, Misato's fine. And It's going to be Mrs. Kaji real soon." She shined her ring on her left hand for all to see. Asuka was tired of that show-off flashing that damn rock to everyone she came across. She had to admit, though; the diamond was damn huge! 

"Okay, Misato", Asuka said with a bit of a fed up'd tone. "It's a big diamond. We know. You two are desperately in love. Good for you. Now what does everyone else want?" 

Rei handed Asuka her menu as she placed her order. "I'll have a salad with ranch." Asuka rolled her eyes at Rei. Even after two years, she's still a dedicated vegetarian. 

Kensuke was the last to order. "I'll have a double cheeseburger and fries." Asuka scribbled that down and put her pen away. "Fine. I'll be back with all you're orders in just a few." And with that, she left for the kitchen. 

Kaoru felt like something was wrong and had to know. "Hey Shinji," he asked. "If there's something troubling you, then you can go ahead and tell me. I'm your friend, so feel free to talk to me about anything." 

Shinji looked up and realized that he was right. He was his friend. So were Kensuke and Touji, Hikari, Rei, and of course, Misato. So what if one date was crashed? It wasn't really a 'date' to begin with anyway. "No, It's fine." he said. "I feel better now." He picked up his sandwich and took a big bite out of it, enjoying the company of his friends. In the bathroom, everyone heard a flush and Touji came out with a rather exhausted look on his face and holding his stomach. 

Hikari looked at him, worried. "Are you okay? You sounded like you where having a bit of trouble in there?" 

He sat back down and tried his best to put on a smile. "Oh yeah! I feel a lot better! I'm starved now, so let the servant wench take my order!" 

Hikari didn't take calling Asuka a wench to well at all. She gave him a quick jab to the gut. This set off a chain reaction that traveled to the very depths of his digestion system. "Now why did you go and do tha-." He was silenced by another rumble in his gut as he shot up from his seat and ran back to the men's room trying to make it on time. Hikari sighed at this and kinda regretted that punch. 

A few minutes passed and Touji was still in the bathroom. "Where is our food? I'm starving here!" Misato complained. 

Shinji and Crystle had long finished their meal and where about ready to go. "Well, I'd better head home." Shinji said while getting up from his seat. 

Crystle got up as well. "Yeah. I promised my exchange parents I'd come home right after school." 

Misato waved goodbye to the both of them. "Bye. See you tomorrow." She said. And they both went out the door together. 

Asuka was in the kitchen, looking from the counter as Shinji and Crystle left. "I don't get it. Those chocolate laxative mints always work. Unless..." Her eyes widened with horror at first, but then an evil smile crept around her lips as she realized that an even more deserving person was the one to be on the receiving end of her cruel prank. "Oh well. He shouldn't butt in with Shinji's date anyway." She felt her mouth dry up with cotten as those words left a bland taste in her mouth. "What am I saying? Shinji Ikari. On a date? He's just pestering that girl and she's too nice to turn him down." But this didn't make her feel any better. She felt that all too bitter taste and she didn't like it one bit. 

"Well, today was interesting. Almost as fun as the party a few nights ago." Crystle said with a smile as always on her face. 

"Yeah, it sure was." Shinji said, although it sounded like he didn't mean it. 

"What's wrong," she asked. "Sounds like you're disappointed about something. Tell me, what's the matter?" 

He shook his head at her. "It's nothing. Just the guys always pick the worst time to make their entrances." 

Crystle moved closer to him as they walked down the sidewalk. "I'm sure they didn't know you where going to be there. I'm betting it was all a coincidence." 

"Yeah" Shinji said. "But I'm sure Asuka's gonna raise hell when she gets back. And I'm sure the guys and I will have to find another after-school hangout." 

Crystle shook her head. "I'm sure she's not as all bad as you make her out to be. Maybe she's just misunderstood. You should try and talk to her once in a while." 

Shinji couldn't believe what she was saying. Talk. To Asuka. The girl that drove him to the edge almost every day and still manages to find time to do her chores and chat on the phone with Hikari. "I'm afraid that won't work. I've tried so many times and it's never really worked out." 

She looked up at him with disbelief. "Are you serious? You're not going to talk to her? Are you really that afraid of her? It sounds like you two where going out and you made one hell of a mistake." 

Shinji blushed at that remark. "No, we never went out, but there was this one time-." Shinji thought about it for a second. He didn't want to get her into any trouble with Asuka. Especially after what happened to the last person he told. "Okay, I can tell you, but you must promise to keep it a secret." 

She simply gave him a wink to show him not to worry. "Don't worry, Shinji. I'm not one to go around and gossip. It's just to... preppy." 

Shinji took a breath before proceeding. "When we first started living together, we didn't get along at all. One night, when Misato was working overnight, Asuka was sleep walking, I guess. Anyway, she ended up falling asleep right next to me and I just panicked. I didn't know if I should have woke her up, or to just let her sleep. Then a few weeks later, While Misato was on one of her binges, Asuka got bored and she asked me if..." 

Before he could finish, Crystle gasped in horror. "Oh no! You two didn't... did you?" 

Shinji felt like pass out right then and there for what she was assuming. "What!?!? No! We only kissed!" She gasped yet again. "What!?!? That's even worse!" 

His head was twirling "How is that worse?" Crystle stopped on the sidewalk and looked at him as she began to explain. "Shinji," she started. "A girl only kisses either if she has no self respect, or if she is totally crazy at the time." 

Shinji thought about it for a second. "But Asuka was just bored. And what about women that kiss out of love? They respect themselves and they're usually sane." 

She shook her head and started to walk off. He just stood there for a moment and watched her as she spoke again. "When a woman is in love, they do intend to ignore their sanity just for that one moment of passion." 

The two walked for a few more minutes before reaching the Hinoto apartments. "Well, it's been fun. I'll see ya at school later and we can discuss the report more." 

Shinji smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Sure. I'll see ya tomorrow then." Crystle walked into the elevator and waved goodbye to Shinji as the doors closed in front of her. Shinji breathed a long and hard breath after the doors closed. "Well, better get home and start my homework." he said to himself as he turned around and started walking home. 

"Hey, Shinji! Need a lift?" Shinji noticed the very laid back voice and knew right away who it was. "C'mon Shinji," Kaji said from his car. "I'm just heading home any way." Shinji was already tired and really needed a break. He walked over to the car and got in and set his seat back to relax his body and mind. As Kaji drove home, he noted that Shinji was exhausted. 

"Well, looks like you had it rough today. Did Misato work you guys to the bone?" 

Shinji sighed as he laid back. "No, it's not that. I just found out where Asuka is going to be working for the time being. As well as Misato, Toji, Kaoru, Hikari, Kensuke, and even Rei." 

Kaji chuckled in his belly thinking about it. "You mean Anna Miller's, right?" 

Shinji shot up and looked at Kaji with a shocked expression. "Wha-how... how did you find out about Asuka at Anna..." 

Kaji waved his hand to try and calm him down. "She implored me to be her first customer today. That and the pictures she took..." Kaji's face was turning red as he trailed off his sentence. Shinji was already wasted from the day and didn't have the mental nor physical strength to think about what Kaji was talking about. 

Several hours passed since the two men arrived home. They put up the groceries Kaji picked up, fed Pen-Pen his dinner, and did their daily chores of laundry, dish washing, and finished the rest of their chores as well as Asuka's and Misato's. It wasn't like them to be so late on a weekday. It wasn't like Misato to drink during a school night and she always called in case she would be late. 

"Where could that woman be? It's almost ten at night and they didn't even call." Kaji was worried. He got up from the couch and picked up the phone. "I hope she's all right." he dialed her cellular phone number quickly and waited for her to pick up. Shinji was finishing up the last of his homework when he heard a phone ring from outside. 

The door slid open and Misato stepped in with a red face and a worried expression. Asuka was right behind her wearing a blue coat over her waitress dress. Shinji noticed that both of them were worried about something. Misato looked like she was choking back tears, but had a smile of joy on her face as well. Kaji came to the front door and looked at Misato with a bit of irritation. "Well, it better be good. It's ten o'clock at night and you didn't even call." 

Misato looked at Kaji and ran up to embrace him like she had fallen in love with him all over again. Kaji just stood there and was dumb-struck at what was going on. As Misato removed her lips from his, she whispered into his ear. Shinji stood in the hall looking at them wondering what was going on. Kaji's eyes widened at what she had to say. Shinji looked at Asuka who had the same expression on her face as Kaji. He finally had to ask. 

"Hey, what's going on here? " Misato looked at Shinji and smiled as tears streamed down her face. "I think we should all sit down for this." They all headed to the kitchen and sat down in the chairs. Kaji and Misato sat together while Asuka and Shinji sat opposite to them. 

Misato started. "After lunch, I went over to see Ritsuko at her clinic. I told her about my morning and some other stuff, so she ran some tests and she's not sure if it's all one hundred percent or not, but we're guessing it's about right." 

Misato grasped Kaji's hand and let out the news. 

"We're having a baby." 

To be continued...

* * *

Well, I finally got done with the 4th chapter, (Though it is the 5th chapter) so I hope you liked it. I Just got back from A-kon and now my anime collection is better than ever! I got my Gundam Wing DVD cover 2 signed by THE man, Scott McNeil, and my limited Edition Evangelion Metal collector's Box signed to me by the talented Amanda Winn Lee. Plus, I got to get my picture taken along with some REALLY cute cosplayers and just had a lot of fun. I can only hope I get to go to the next Anime Convention here this August, so I hope to see more than I did this time. 

By the way, For those who say my Eva-knowledge is low, take a look at the site you are at. FAN-FICTION!!! Make this an alternate universe if it makes you happy. This is just a teen love story with the Eva characters. Beyond this story, I may know more about Evangelion more than any one of you. Sorry if I offend any one, but I was just sick of hearing people say my Eva knowledge is low. That is a TRUE low-blow for anyone to dish out. 

And now leave you with a quote of "wisdom" 

"DEMATA' PACAMI" (Translated as "Do'h") Homer Simpson. Episode when they go to Japan. (I'm sure it's misspelled and mispronounced, but hey! I'm not Japanese.) 


	6. The Situation

Ok. I admit I kinda lost it when people said my Eva knowledge was low. Again, I'm sorry for the yelling and ranting. Anyway, I have a request for any one who can really (and I mean REALY) draw. If you have ever seen X/1999, you must know Yuzariha Nekoi. She is what I picture Crystle as but with finer hair down to the shoulders that frame her facial features so well. E-mail me if you want to do me this favor. And with that said and done, here is chapter 6 of "Sixteen and In love" 

The Situation

* * *

As Shinji layed himself down on his bed, he took a quick glance to his right. On his nightstand, was a frame with a picture of his mother holding him in her arms. He was an infant at the time. A baby. This made him reminisce on earlier that night.   


... 

"That's right," Misato said. "Ritsuko was just as stumped as anyone would be. I know I drank a little at the party, but it's too early to know for sure if anything might be wrong." Asuka and Shinji where dead silent with the same expression on there faces. Shinji stood from his seat and left for his room and stayed there till this moment where still he lied. He just couldn't see Misato as a mother and now she just comes out with the news she's pregnant? It was too much to mentally grasp at the time. He leaned over to his lamp and turned it off, hoping some rest would help him deal with the situation in the morning. 

With one last glance at the frame, he turned off his light. "Good night, Mother."   


As the sun broke over the city, Shinji woke with a red blurry vision. A quick rub of his eyes, however, revealed Asuka with a rather tranquil look on her face as she looked down on him. He layed there and stared back up at her. Both of them not saying a word, continuing to stare in each other's eyes. Time seemed to have stood still. 

"Well!?!?" Asuka shouted abruptly. "Don't you have anything to say about it!?!?" Shinji nearly shot out of bed and into the wall when she snapped. "About what? It's six thirty in the morning? What could possibly be so important to talk about now?" Asuka simply flicked Shinji on the forehead. "Misato! That's what's so damn important!" Shinji sat out of bed so he was sitting up next to Asuka. "Okay, what about her?" 

"I honestly don't think she know's what she's gotten herself into." she said. "A kid is a real huge responsibility. She's almost always drunk, she can't cook, and she never cleans." Shinji took a moment to let it all sink in. It was true, she was a real slob, but he trusted her. "I think she'll do just fine." he said. Asuka rolled her eyes and smacked Shinji upside the head once again. "You obviously don't see what I'm trying to point out to you, you idiot!" Shinji rubbed his head as he heard her out. 

"Where the hell are we going to put her baby!?!?"   


Later that morning, Asuka brought up the topic with Misato and Kaji. "Well, seeing as we only have three rooms..." Misato paused, hoping that there would _still_ be an apartment after her suggestion. "...you two will have to bunk together in one room." Asuka's eye began to twitch "Wha... what did you just say?" Asuka's temple was throbbing and her fist was clenched to the brink of drawing blood with her own nails. Shinji scooted his chair away from her slowly so he wouldn't make any sudden movements. Misato and Kaji knew what would be coming up soon, so they prayed to god, gave each other a kiss, and hoped for the best. 

_**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY ARE YOU SAYING!?!?!"**_

The three stared blankly at her for a moment. 'She's taking it a _hell_ of a lot better than I thought.' Misato thought to her self. Kaji took over. "Well, The baby will need it's own room, and seeing as I'm bunked up with Misato, I'll trust that you two will take this like couple of mature teenagers and learn to live with the decision and each other." Asuka with a pummeling bang of her fist on the table, could not accept this. "You mean live with _this_ idiot!?!?" 

"Try to calm down!" Misato pleaded. "It's not like you two will be living together for the rest of you're lives. And we're not even sure if I really _am_ pregnent. It was just a suggestion." Asuka took her seat, still fuming. "Well, how about this..." the three looked at her to hear out her proposal. "How about _I_ bunk up with Kaji and you two share a room?" 

Misato didn't want to think about that idea. "You know, we'll discuss this later. Shinji and I need to get ready for school." Kaji looked at his watch and noticed the time as well. "Yeah, I better get ready to head to the office." As they all left the dining room, Asuka was left in her seat. She was clearly not happy about this.   


_**"WHAAAAT!?!?"**_

That word echoed through out the halls of the high school when Misato announced to Kaworu, Kensukei, Touji, Hikari, Crystle, and the rest of the class the big news she kept from them for awhile. "Okay, class. Hold that pose!" Misato took her digital camera and took that precious Kodac moment she was waiting for. The class was still frozen stiff, their mouths hanging open, with utter astonishment. She looked around and noticed that only Shinji and Rei where the only ones who where still sane at the moment. She reached back under her desk into the "in-case-of-emergency" drawer and pulled out some little boxes. She handed them to Shinji and Rei asking them for a favor. "Ok, guys. On three, throw them everywhere in the room." Rei and Shinji opened the bags full of snappers and saw dust carefuly. Shinji didn't like this trick too much. As for Rei, she had one bright smile on her lips, a rare sceane for the class loner. Misato began the count down. 

"Ok, one...two-three!" 

The whole class was filled with loud pops and cracks as the floor lit with the mini-explosions. The class snapped back to reality and ducked for cover under their desks. The class fell deftly quiet with everyone scared half to death. Misato sat from her desk with her camera taking photos of as many of her students she could get. "I love this job." 

At lunch, The stooges, together with Rei and Hikari, where discussing their teacher's big news. Other than Shinji, they just didn't know how to handle it. Kensukei and Touji where heart broken, Hikari was thunder struck, and Rei had a puzzled expression on her face and her eyes where deep in thought. "I can't beleive it!" Touji shouted. "The most beautiful woman in the world! Our teacher and friend is having a kid!" Touji burried his head and wallowed in misery. Kaworu looked at him in his pitiful state. "Oh, just get over it. You never had a chance with her and you know it." 

"Do you don't have to be so cold, you heartless bastard!?!?" he shouted. Kaworu always enjoyed shattering his dreams and knocking him off his high horse. "I'm only stating the facts. She's more than twice you're age, married, and now she's having a child." Hikari took a sip of her milk as countless thoughts entered her head. 

"Hey guys?" she asked. "What do you think she's going to name the baby?" Kensukei took out his tape recorder and set it on the table on record. Crystle looked with a puzzled expression in her eyes. "Do you always carry a camera or recorder around with you?" 

"Sure! They always come in handy around these guys." Crystle shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I'll understand someday." Kaworu thought about the question Hikari asked for a minute. "Well, considering Kaji will be her new last name, how about Kenji?" 

The table bursted with laughter, causing the 'coolest' guy in school to blush at his own mistake. "Yeah right! Nice one, Class heart-throb! KENJI Kaji?!?!" Touji was gripping his sides and buried his face into the table. Shinji wiped a tear from his eye and spoke up. "But, how do you know if it's going to be a boy? It might be a girl." The table was once again deep in thought. Rei thought of a name that she thought was real cute. 

"What about Kanami?" She said softly. Hikari thought about it long and hard. " Kanami Kaji...?" She smiled and looked a Rei. "I like the sound of it! That's first on the list. You're getting this, right Mr Aida?" He smiled and reassured her. "Don't worry about it! I got the whole thing on tape." Touji came up with another idea. "Hey, what about Sasukei Kaji?" The table turned their full attention to Touji. He felt like he just made a complete jack-ass of himself. 

"I LOVE IT!" Hikari shouted. Touji's heart felt like it stoped for two seconds flat as she scared the living hell out of him. "WELL, DON'T SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" he snapped back. Shinji thought of a name that he thought was on the tip of his tongue. "Hey guys?" he said. "What about... Kyoko if it's a girl?" He didn't know why it sounded so familiar, but he felt like it had something to it that made it so... perfect. The whole table lit up with smiles as Rei spoke up. "That's a beautiful name." Kaworu smiled at his suggestion. "I'm sure Miss. Katsuragi will love it." Crystle looked at Shinji and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Nice one, there Shinji."   


Touji was walking Hikari home after school. They decided to talk more about the subject at hand. Misato's child. "You think Misato knows what she's doing?" he asked. Hikari shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't think so. But she did put up with _those_ two for well over two years. I think she'll be fine." They kept walking to her home and talked about numerous things that where going on at school, home, and other matters. Touji walked on and noted how Hikari's freckles and pig tails made her look a lot more relaxed and more serene then she actually was. She noted his staring and lost her patience. "Just what are you gawking at, Mr. Suzahara?" 

"Oh.. I-that is..." Busted. His nervous system was shot. His brain stopped. He had no control over what he said at that place and time. "I was just admiring you're eyes. That's all" 

... 

Hikari Horaki, the class representative, was struck down with one of the nicest things any boy has ever said to her. However, that was not the jist of it. Touji Suzahara. The biggest corn dog in school with the toughest reputation, was practically reciting poetry to her. She was so blushed and felt a warm rush all over her. Coming to her senses, she simply smiled at him and continued to walk on home. 

Touji's body returned to it's normal functions as his brain rewound what previously just took place. He remembered pausing for a moment and recalled staring into her eyes. And lastly, he remembered saying... 

"WAIT! HIKARI WHAT I MENT TO SAY WAS... HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!"   


Meanwhile... 

"Mr. Nagisa?" Rei asked with a cold, stern voice. "Yes, Miss Ayanami? Would you like me to carry you're bag for you?" Rei shook her head. "No. I just wanted to know... why are you following me?" 

Kaworu had beam following, or rather 'escorting' Rei home from school and to the store. "Just to keep you company. It's not safe to walk alone and I feel it's my obligation to see you home safely." Rei look puzzled. "Obligation?" Kaworu jumped up a poll and picked a flower from a tree. He twisted around the poll and offered her the sweet smelling gift. "Why of course. It's my duty to look after the most beautiful girl I know." Rei looked rather shocked at his actions as she flustered over all he just said. "um... thank... you." 

And yet at the same time... 

"So, how did you come up with that name, Shinji?" Crystle and Shinji was strolling down the park on their way to her home. "I don't know." Shinji replied. "It was just... something I felt I had to suggest. And I feel like I know it from somewhere." He was lost in thought as he stopped in his tracks. Crystle noted this and snapped her fingers in his face to bring him back. "Helloooo? Earth to Shinji!" He looked around and was brought back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I... Must have just dozed off al of a sudden." He offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted, as they walked home together.   


"Hey, Asuka! order fifty-two's up!" Asuka was working her ass off waiting tables and waiting for her break in thirty minutes. "Damn. I can't believe a college grad like myself is busting tables." The kitchen bell continued to ring like an alarm clock. "Hey, Soryu!!! Order FIFTY-TWO!" Asuka shook her head and headed straight back to work "Yes sir! Right Away, sir!" She ran to the kitchen, took the order and delivered it to the table in the corner. "Here we are. A Strawberry Sundae and a burger with... extra... pickles...?" 

"Thank you so much, Ms. Soryu. And I could use another refill here. Lemonade, if it's not too much trouble." Misato dove right into her juicy burger and enjoyed it's savory flavor. Asuka looked at her, crossed her arms and quietly, began to scold her. "What in god's free will are you doing here?" Misato swallowed her first bite and explained. "I love the food here. I'll have to thank Shinji and his friends for recommending this place." Asuka's eye was twitching. "I bet. Ok, a refill of lemonade. Will that be all?" Misato thought about it. "Yeah, can I also get those ex-lax chocolates you gave Touji the other day?" 

Asuka couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his expense. "Well, serves him right. He had to go and drill Shinji for that information." Misato was intrigued. "Oh, do go on." She wanted to know more about what it was so that deserved poor Touji a day in the bathroom. Asuka simply turned her back and continued walking on to the kitchen as she looked at her watch. "Damn, it's been only two minutes since I last looked at it." She sighed a sigh of frustration as she headed back for work. 

Misato enjoyed her meal, but that wasn't the only reason she was there. She looked at her watch and noted her "date" was late. "C'mon, I waited here for thirty minuts already." she cursed under her breath as she took another bite into her burger. The front door opened and a woman with short, blond hair and a blue dress walked in. Misato looked up at the chiming door and saw her appointment walk over to the bar. "Hey, Ritsuko!" she blurted out with a full mouth. She looked over her shoulder and saw Misato waving at her to come sit with her. 

"Ugh, she never had any table manners." she thought to herself as she smiled and waved back. She made her way to her and took a seat across from her in the booth. "Well, looks like you got you're appetite back. That's... always... good." Ritsuko was trying not to look directly at her as Misato finished her lunch. "Hey, you want in on this?" she offered the doctor a spoon for the sundae. Ritsuko took the spoon and a large chunk from the frozen dish. "This reminds me of the old Nerv days." Misato took a scoop for her self. "Yeah, which reminds me of our old college days." 

Ritsuko ate her fill and took some papers from her purse. "Anyway, about those tests you took the other day. I just want you to know that this is _not_ for sure one hundred percent." Misato set down her spoon and licked her lips of the last bit of whipped cream. "Ok, Ritsuko. What are the results?"   


...   


"Well!?!? Spit it out Already!!!" The two ladies nearly jumped out of their skins when Asuka shouted out of impatience. Asuka noticed the whole dinner looking at her with uneasy eyes. "I mean, did you call?" Asuka was standing like she was going to take another order. "Um... no, thank you Asuka..." Ritsuko looked at her with a million questions running through her head. As she left, Ritsuko looked at Misato with a puzzled look. "Why is she working here of all places?" Misato tried to explain. "She's just here until-" 

"She's working a waitress job?!?! I never expected this from here! and in _this_ dinner and _that_ dress?" Ritsuko was out of it. "Hey! What about the results?" Misato shouted. Ritsuko shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that... She's not even old enough to work here, is she? I mean she's, what, sixteen now? And she has a college degree-" 

"WHAT ARE THE TEST RESULTS!?!?" Misato's patience was out the door with all of her ranting. "Oh, sorry again. The test where..."   


Back home, Shinji and Crystle where reading over the United States' history and wondered. "How the hell are we going to do this?" 

"Sorry, Shinji. Social studies was never my best subject. If it was math or science, then this would be a different story." she said reluctantly. "Oh, it's ok. I don't think we need to explain everything in detail. Just the major changes." They where busy writing down what they needed for the report when Kaji came in with briefcase in hand and a cigaret in his mouth. "Hey, kids. How goes the studying?" Shinji eyed him like he was breaking some forbidden law. "Oh, sorry, about that you guys." He made his way into the kitchen and put his cigaret out quick.   


The two students worked for hours when the phone rang, startling the two. Kaji answered the phone. "Hello, this is the Katsuragi-Kaji residents. May I know who's calling?" He stood there and listened to the voice over the phone. With a rather puzzled look, he handed the phone to Shinji. "It's for you, Shinji. Sounds like Rei has a problem." 

Kaji handed the phone over to him and left Shinji to his conversation. "He- hello? Is that you Rei?" 

Rei was in her apartment with Kouru putting up her groceries. "Yes, Ikari. I was wondering if you can explain to me what Mr. Nagisa is doing in my apartment. He's insisted on helping me with my homework, shopping, and even cleaning after Buchi." Shinji was thankeful that she couldn't see him over the phone and asked her. "What is he doing there in the first place?" 

She was just as puzzled as he was. "I am not certain. But he said something about 'escorting' the most beautiful girl home." Crystle looked at Shinji who turned white as a ghost. "Hey, what's wrong? What did she say?" Shinji knew what Kaworu might be up to and knew he better get there fast before anything happened. "Hey, Kaji!" he souted. "I'm going to Rei's to see what's going on there. I'll be back before dark, ok?" 

Kaji peeked out of the kitchen, making sure neither Shinji nor Crystle saw him in his cooking apron. "Ok, I'll have dinner ready by then. Hurry back." Shinji helped Crystle up and both where out the door. Kaji returned to cooking and Pen-Pen stared from the doorway at the man in pink. He noted the bird's glance. "What?"   


Shinji and Crystle ran for several blocks until they got to Rei's apartment complex. Shinji rushed to the elevator and pressed the button to Rei's floor. Crystle, on the other hand, was completely lost. "So... why are we here?" He looked at her with a rather nervous smile on his lips. "Well, you know how Kaworu is kind of a real flirt?" Crystle nodded. "Yeah, I mean he's kind of a James Bond-Lupin-Austin Powers-kind of guy. He cracks me up." 

Shinji looked even more worried at those words. "He 'escorted' Rei home and she called saying he's 'making himself comfortable.'" Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew rosy-red thinking about what he might have in mind. The elevator swung open and the where both sprinting towards Rei's room. When they got to the door, however, there was definitely something going on in there. 

"No... Mr. Nagisa. You can't... I can't bend that way! No, not there!" Both Shinji and Crystle where white as a snow covered hill hearing that from outside. Luckily, Rei gave him a key card in case of an emergency. He swiped it and the door slid open with a his. "Kaworu, this time you went to fa-!" They both looked at them lying on the floor in a pile on top of a poke-a-dot colored mat. Kaworu looked up to see what was going on, but lost his balance and collapsed, which in turn, made Rei fall over as well. They both started laughing at their own expense. "Hey, Shinji!" he said. "You're just in time for the next round. Would you like to join us as well, Ms. Karsnook?"   


**30 minuts later: Shinji's home"**

"I can't believe we ran all that way for nothing." Shinji was lying on the floor covered in sweat. Crystle, however, looked like she could go on for another block or ten. "Aw, c'mon. That was barely a warm up. But you can run like hell when you have to, I'll give you that." He only panted harder. "You know, you would be a shoe in if you tried out for track." Shinji only let out a chuckle, but grabbed his water next to him and drank as much as he could. 

Crystle looked at her watch and saw it was late. "Well, I better get going. I'll see ya later, ok?" Shinji sat up and walked her to the door. As they opened, She accidently bumped into another entering the door as well. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Shinji looked to see Asuka and Crystle face to face. Asuka looked like she had a hard day. "No, It's ok." she said. Shinji was astonished to see her keep her cool like that. She made her way in, tossed her coat on the floor, and collapsed face first on the couch. Misato and Ritsuko was not far behind when they walked in as well. 

"Oh, Hiya, Crystle! You look like you had a busy day." Misato said, noting her sweat on her forehead. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little jog. I'm, in a hurry, so I'll see you at school. bye!" and with that, she was off. Ritsuko looked at her run. "Wow. she's quite the athlete, huh?" Misato smiled. "Yeah, already captain of the track team, too. She left the last one in the dust the other day." She hanged her coat up and noted Shinji was, also, out of breath. "Well... what have you two been doing while we where gone?" 

Shinji was utterly embarrassed about what she said in front of everyone. Asuka looked up with a panicky look in her eyes and was about ready to unleash her day's stress out on him when Kaji stepped in. "Oh, they just went over to Rei's place to see what she wanted. That's all." He stepped out of the Kitchen with a frying pan, oven mitt, and a frilly, pink, apron on over his cloths. 

"Hahaha, Hahahahahaha!!!!" 

Kaji walked back in the kitchen with his head hanging in shame and his face red with embarrassment. The laugh lasted a good minute when Misato spoke up. "So, you joining us for dinner, Dr?" She nodded. "Sure. I have nothing due in the morning, so I guess I can spare the night here." Misato sighed with a relief. "Wow, Ritsuko. I remember when you used to be all work and no play." 

At the dinner table, Misato was famished as she opened a cool draft. "Well, cheers to all!" But before she could even get the first drop down, she was tackled by everyone with no remorse. "What the hell are you doing!?!?" Ritsuko took the can out of her hand with brute force. "What do you mean 'what are we doing'? You could be drinking for two!" As everyone recovered from the dog pile, Kaji noted the doctor's words. "Wait, did you say 'might'?" Ritsuko nodded. "Yes. The tests where inconclusive. It's still way to early to tell, but we still need to take all necessary precautions just in case." Kaji smiled, but was rather disapointed. "I see. Well, better safe then sorry." Misato was almost on the brink of tears. "My beer... all gone. It's back to canned coffee now." 

Shinji noted a lump in his pocket and removed the tape recorder Kensukei let him borrow. "Oh, Hey, Misato. The guys and I thought about some names. You know, just in case." Everyone grew silent as he pressed play. On the tape, they replayed all the names they came up with earlier. Asuka was simply chewing on a chopstick as the tape rolled on. But one name caught her ears. 

"Hey, what about Kyoko?" Asuka looked at the casset as it played on. "Yeah, that's almost perfect." Shinji stopped the tape and looked at Misato for comments. "Well, Kyoko is a rather common name, but I like it." Kaji raised his glass. "Ok, then if it's a boy, it's Sosukei. If it's a girl, Kyoko." Everyone raised their glass to his toast. 

"Hey, Asuka. Are you ok? You're all of a sudden realy quiet tonight." She took a gulp of her drink. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a hard day, that's all. Excuse me." She picked up her plate and set them in the sink. She made her way to her room where she changed into her Pajamas and fell in to bed. She felt it had to be a coincadent. And Misato was right. The name was very common. But it still hurts just hearing them say it. She prayed that it would all go away and that tomorrow would be less hectic. 

To be continued... 

* * *

Well, I guess I have no choice but to leave everyone hanging for a little bit. I want to apologies for the twister joke, for I know it is one that has been used over and over again. Right now, I feel really low due to the fact that this fiction got rejected from Evafics.org due to my apparent writing skills. Oh well. Can't win them all, huh? I'm just doing this because I'm bored and because people seem to like it. ^_^; 

Well, untill next time, I leave you with a quote of "wisdom." 

"Oh, Raiden. my sympathies. You know, spy missions are called 'wet-works' for a reason."~*~*~ Col. Campbell from "Metal Gear Solid 2: Son's of Liberty" (Those who played it know what it means.) 


	7. New Driver

Hola people! Well, I'm real scared here. I'm running out of material!!! (Now I know how the Excel Saga producers feel) But, I'm just going to write what's in my heart and I hope you all enjoy my work so far. So sit back and enjoy chapter seven of "Sixteen and In Love" 

New Driver 

* * *

**June 23rd**

Misato stepped out of her car with her purse at hand and high hopes. "Well, it's been two weeks. I think it's about time we found out once and for all if I am or am not." As she walked on towards the front door of her best friend's clinic, Ritsuko was there waiting to invite her in. "You're just in time. Come with me and we'll get this done right away." 

Back at the apartment, Shinji and Crystle where finishing up the assignment for their class. "Well, I think that about does it." she said. Shinji sighed out of exhaustion. "Yeah. All that's left is the wrap up speech." They both spent the last several minutes writing away and putting the final touches on the report, although it felt like an eternity to them. With the last stroke of the pen, Shinji fell on his back, let out a sigh, and rested his weary mind. 

Crystle leaned against the wall, completely spent from four hours of non-stop writing. "Wow. Two weeks seems like forever. Thank goodness we're finally through with this. Misato runs a pretty tight class, huh?" He continued to look up at the ceiling, thinking about how much everything has changed over the years. Misato was even more fun and games at school than at home. She didn't drink as much, and with the way things are now, she's gone sober all the way. 

The door slid open and Asuka came in, threw her coat on top of Shinji, who layed on the floor, and dropped herself face first on the worn in sofa. Crystle saw this and had to ask. "So, Ms. Soryu, did you have a rough day?" Asuka didn't even pick her face up to acknowledge her when she spoke. "Don't press it, missy!" She just layed there, trying to get some moments of rest before she took off for the showers. 

Shinji was so exhausted mentally, he ignored the coat over his face, seeing it as a blanket for him to get some rest as well. Crystle saw how much they where drained. "Well, I guess I'll take my leave now. Shinji, I'll see ya tomorrow and I hope to see you soon, Ms. Soryu." With that, she grabbed her bag and left the two to rest. 

Shinji layed down for five minutes before he heard some noise in the kitchen. He looked up and saw Asuka looking for something to eat. he noted his own stomach churning, as he remembered only having a bite of Toji's sandwich. He sat up and looked on, hoping she would find something for both of them. 

"Sheist! Not even a cup of instant ramen. I swear, when Misato and Kaji come back..." She overheard the rumbling going on inside the young Ikari's gut and rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. Get dressed and let's go." 

"Huh? Where are we going?" Shinji was at a lost for words. She never really invited him along to do anything anymore and this was right out of the blue. "Where do you think I'm talking about!?!? We're going to the grocery store!" Shinji just sat on his butt as Asuka walked to her room to change quickly into something less fan-appreciative. She came out wearing a knee length skirt, and a white blouse. Shinji noted how it wasn't buttoned up all way, as it was clear that she was showing off more than she wanted to. 

"Um, Asuka...." Even after so many years, he still couldn't speak to her clearly during some rather awkward moments. "Asuka, I think you should... don't you need to... button up... just a little bit more?" She looked down and noted her assets covered by a blue bra peeking out and immediately ran back in her room. "You saw more, didn't you!?!? PERVERT!!!" She was almost shrieking at him from the utter embarrassment she just faced. Although from inside her room, she had the rosiest cheeks that even made her hair look dull and plane. And her heart was beating ever so fiercely. She shook her head and quickly buttoned her blouse as she came back out. 

"Next time, Ikari," she warned him. "Say something sooner!" She headed for the door when Shinji thought of it "Hey, wait! How are we gonna carry them all back here?" Asuka simply looked over her right shoulder, smiled, and swirled a key chain around her pretty, little finger. 

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!" Shinji was gripping the O.S. bar like he was holding on for dear life as Asuka pressed the gas to the floor. She cut corners and turns like she was a NASCAR pro. He could only sit and look on in horror as she dodged every car in her way. That is, until they got to a red light. 

"Asuke! Red! Red light! STOOOAAAGGHH!!!" 

.... 

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Asuka looked at Shinji who was cringing in his seat, holding his knees to his head. He picked his head up and looked just how close Asuka was from ramming the Subaru in front of them. With unblinking eyes, he shifted his gaze to Asuka. She was griping the wheel like she would her EVA controls and had that same burning passion in her eyes. She looked at him and simply gave him a rather cocky smirk. "Well, Ikari? You think the greatest pilot can't control her own car? Give credit where it's deserved." 

She pressed the gas again and skidded her tiers and, once again, passed everything in her way. Shinji was still holding on with a death grip when he asked "Hey Asuka? Why didn't Kaji take his car?" Asuka didn't take her eyes off the road when she answered. "He said he need the exorcise. Although I can't imagine him getting any sexier than he already is." She was now in la-la-land when she parked the car, totaly cutting off the old man in the Mitsubishi. She grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Well, Shinji. Shall we?" 

They entered the front door and Asuka grabbed a cart. "Here, you do the hauling while I do the shopping." She went right for the dairy aisle first, getting her favorite yogurts and puddings. She didn't even seem to care how much she would be throwing away on food, but she kept tossing whatever junk caught her eye. As they walked down the rest of the aisles, she bent down from her knees to look at the bottom shelf that was filled with all the "food" Misato would buy. 

"You know, Shinji? One would think that because it's on the bottom shelf, it must _really_ suck." Shinji didn't say anything as Asuka continued on. "But that woman always buys this crap! Why?" Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I guess to each their own, right?" 

Asuka looked at him with a cold glare. "After two years, you still can't manage to admit her cooking sucks? Man, you'll never grow a spine. But, I guess that's what makes you our little errand boy." She tossed the foam cups into the basket a she walked on to the next aisle. Shinji sighed as he followed. 

Several minutes passed with neither one saying another word to each other. She continued to buy needless snacks and He kept hauling that load. The quiet started to get to her, so she decided to try to lighten the mood. "So, Shinji. How's school now? Are you still the apple of every girl's eye?" Shinji was taken quite aback by that. 

"Wha...what? Since when have I been so popular with girls?" She rolled her eyes at the thought of his ignorance. "PLEASE! You where all the girls could ever talk about in P.E., and now I'm sure you get notes every day." Shinji thought about it. He always saw girls passing notes in class, but they would always stop around either Toji's, Kensukei's, or Kaworu's area. He never thought of himself like that. 

"Well, I never get the notes, that is, if they where for me. Kaworu seems to be more popular with them from me." Asuka smiled at the mere mention of his name. "Yeah, he is kinda cute in his 'I-don't-give-a-damn' way." Shinji didn't even pay her any attention while he read his magazine. He took his eyes off the page long enough to note the Pokey sticks on sale and started to grab a few. 

Asuka read her list she made before she left. The last item on her list was her favorite snack. 

... 

Shinji stopped as he felt his hand grip something warm and soft as silk. He stopped reading and set his magazine down. Asuka put her list down as well and looked as he gripped her hand firmly, yet gentle at the same time. Shinji was scared. He thought she was going to beat him so hard, that he couldn't even loosen the grip he had on her. 

"Shinji." Asuka was the first to speak. "Let go of my hand." At her request, he slowly, but surely, opened his palm, releasing her from his grasp. "Um... Asuka, I'm so sor-" 

"Don't be." She said. That's _all_ she said as she walked on to the check out line. He heard those words, but didn't know what to make of it. She always scolded him for even looking at her bare arm. What just happened here, she didn't even look him in the eye. She didn't even tell him to shut up. 

From behind the last aisle, a roll of toilet paper came flying through the air and landed into the cart. "YES! Two points!" Shinji peeked through the shelves and noted a man with a base guitar and long, brown hair. "Hey, Shinji. enjoying you're sixteenth year?" Aoba came from around and handed him a soda. Shinji looked at him. He was dressed in a rather tacky, yet sharp suit and had rose tinted glasses. "Um, Aoba? What's with the suit?" 

"Oh, this? I'm just taking a break from rehearsal and getting some drinks for the guys." Shinji looked confused. "Rehearsal?" The former bridge bunny pulled out a flyer from his coat. "Yeah, I met some people and we're starting a band. We're thinking of a name, but our singer likes something around "As Sekira", or something like that." From down the asile, Shinji saw him point out to the band. One was a rather large, bearded man twirling his drum sticks, another was a skinny guy with a red bandana and a worn in button up shirt. 

"Well, looks like you've gotten into something you enjoy." Shinji waved at them as they waved back. Shinji felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face a rather young woman with dark, brown hair, pale skin, and the brownest eyes he's ever seen. Shigeru decided to introduce them. "Shinji, meet our lead singer, Priss." 

She extended her hand, wrapped in leather biker's gloves. "How you doin, kid?" Shinji was shy at first, but gave her a firm handshake. Strange enough, though, her grip was far stronger than his. She waved at him as she proceeded down the aisle. "Take care, kid." Aoba looked at Shinji, and gave a chuckle. "Sorry, Ikari. She's a bit old for you, and besides, she's not really you're type." He pulled another thing from his coat. "Here, kid. Hope to see you and Misato there sometime." 

As he left, Shinji opened the envelope inside and pulled out 4 passes to a club in down-town. "Why would he give me these?" Before he could come up with a logical reason, a certain German girl yanked them from right out of his hands. "What do we have here, Shinji?" He paniced and tried to get it back, but she was too fast and read it all before tossing them into the air. "What's the matter with you? it's just some tickets. So, who are you going to take, Shinji?" 

He thought about it for a second. "Well, I'm sure Misato and Kaji might like it..." But who to take with him? 

To Be Continued. 

* * *

Been awhile, hasn't it? I just started school this past Monday, so I'm sorry if you won't hear from me for a while. And let's see... one more thing... Oh Yeah! Is it just me or does the basest from Priss' band in Bubblegum Crisis 2040 look a hell of a lot like Shigiru Aoba? I guess it's just me, but It's nice to make these little anime cross overs. and if you're wondering, no, there are no such things as boomers in Tokyo 3. I just put Priss in there for fun. 

Well, untill next time, I leave you with a quote of "wisdom." 

"For the love of... I'VE GOT THE CRAPS!!! It's all loose!!! Everything comes out water!!! **WATER!!!**"~Naru Narusagawa from the Love Hina Manga #8 


	8. Rain

_Ride on shooting star_... DAMN IT!!! This song has been in my head ever since I saw Fooly Cooly in Adult Swim. But For the Most part, I have been busy with school and working out in the gym lifting weights. I felt I gotten flabby and I decided to work on that. Well, I'll try to get this done in a week. Untill then, Here is chapter seven (a song fic, mind you,) and a preview of chapter 8 of Sixteen and In Love. 

Author's note: I do not own Evangelion, Bubblegum Crisis, or any anime what's so ever. I only buy the DVD's and I looked up the lyrics from animelyrics.com. Thanks's guys. 

Rain

Song by Priss Asagiri from "Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040" 

* * *

The stage lighting lit the club a deep blue, flooding the dance floor with a passion of slow moving, meloncoly music. 

_

"Anata ga inai hitori no asa o jouzu ni sugoshiteru. mote amasu. Hodo aru omoide mo ima de ha togireta eiga no you. kioku no sougen o kakenuketa kako no keshiki o toozakeru tame ni." 

_

("I get through the mornings when I'm alone and you're not here just fine. But now even the memories I can't even handle are like an interrupted movie.I ran through the savannah of memory to keep the scenery of the past away") 

"Furidasu ame ga subete o nurashite aishita anata ga hodoketeku iro aseta ame ni utarete mo kasa ha iranai hitori dakara ichibyou saki ni okiru koto demo nagare o tadotteru futoshita toki ni kawasu kotoba de futari no yukuhou mo kawatte yuku 

(The pouring rain soaks everything. You, who I loved, fade away. Even though I'm pounded by the dull rain, I don't need an umbrella, because I'm alone. It happens in an instant, but I only continue wandering. With words that turn aside the times when we were casual with each other, we keep changing where we are.) 

nemuri no naka de miru omokage ha tooi kisetsu no maboroshi to kawaru furidasu ame ga subete o nurashite koi shita futari ga hodoketeku kono hoho o nagareru shizuku ni kasa ha iranai hitori dakara 

(The face that I see in the midst of sleep turns into a vision of a distant season. The pouring rain soaks everything We, who were in love, fade away... With tears running down my cheek, I don't need an umbrella, because I'm alone.) 

kawaita kokoro sono naka de ikite yuku kara setsunasa mo kodoku mo namida mo soko ni ha sorezai shinai kono ame ga subete o nurashite hashaida kisetsu o hodo iteku me o tojite nagareru namida ni kasa ha iranai saigo no ame hitori dakara 

(Since I live on in my withered heart heartbreak, loneliness, and tears don't exist there. This rain soaks everything The season when we were in good spirits comes undone Closing my eyes as the tears flow, I don't need an umbrella in this last rain, because I'm alone.) 

As the Music finished off into silence, a younge man continued to dance slowly with a beautiful younge woman on the dance floor. Her long hair looked blue in the lighting and her face was hidden in her own shadow. Her heart was racing, as she held tightly into him. The young man never flelt so close to anyone like he did right now. All he wanted to do was to hold her tightly agains him, to hold her and never let go. 

* * *

Well, well, well... I wonder who this couple will be...? I'm open to suggestions, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to go with my little twist here. * chuckles evily* Well, I might be a one, two, or even three weeks untill the next chapter, so Please bear with me. Of course, I might be persuaded to work a little harder if I'm asked to *Cough cough review cough*, ahem, sorry. 

**BIG NEWS!!!**

It is about 1:56 P.M. I am in class right now, and just as I was reading one of my reviews, I came up with what I hope will be the ending of this fiction!!! I'm more than likely going to go with it, but I might have a change of heart... Untill then, here is you're chapterly quote of 'wisdom' 

"O!?!? Dislocated groin" ~*~*~ Kenshin Himura from "Rurouni Kenshin", the manga. (Damn, how much must that hurt?) 


	9. Would You Like To Dance?

Well, same as always. I don't own Evangelion or any of the character's names from X/1999 or the names of Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040. This is just my happy little land where I guest star random anime characters. (I do this a lot during reading class and I have to visualize the characters ^_^;) But here is chapter 9 of "Sixteen and In Love." 

Would you like to Dance?

* * *

**11:30 A.M. Earlier that day...**

"You got to be kidding us!!!" Toji, Kensukei, and Kowaru's mouth's hanged from their jaw's in utter shock when Shinji explained to them how he managed to get tickets to see Priss Asagiri, one of the biggest up and coming artists to date, in concert live. 

"I'm telling you. Shigiru and I just met in the grocery store and he just happened to have four tickets on him. It's just a coincident." Kaworu shook his head, turned his desk to face him, and explained in detail. "Shinji, my friend, you have to believe me when I say that there is no such thing as a coincident. I have a strong belief that everything happens for a reason. One man looses a thousand yen so that another can find it. It's all a part in the natural order of things." 

"Yeah, that's real interesting, class heart-throb. Now the question is... who are you taking with you?" Toji eyed Shinji with extreme curiosity, wanting no more than to sponge the answer out of him. "C'mon. You and the foreign girl seem to be hitting it off real great. Why not ask her out?" His answer was an excruciating pain from the tip of his ear. 

Hikari held her death grip on the poor sap as she gave him one of her school-famous thrashings. "A kick in you're... sensitive part, food poisoning... just what will it take to get it through you're thick skull? Stay out of Shinji's personal affairs!" Kaworu chuckled at Toji as he was dragged off to his certain doom. "Well, now that he's out of the way... I though that you could hand me those tickets... for me and Ayanami." 

"...The same goes for you as well, Mr. Nagisa!" She snatched his ear faster than anyone could even see, let alone react to. Kensukei received a rather dirty look from her as she was ripping into the two young guys. "Ok, I get the message! I'm going! I'm going!" At the moment he left, The bell for lunch range across the campus. His stomach still full from the hearty breakfast made by Kaji, Shinji headed towards the roof of the school alone. 

He opened the door and set foot outside. With only his shadow at his side, he played his Mp3 and sat himself down on the roof. He was still trying to make a decision on who to take. Of course, the obvious choice would be Crystle. She's the nicest person he has known for a long time, she listens to all kinds of music, and she was just so pleasant to be around with. 

On the other hand, however, was Asuka. 

"..." 

Asuka's hand. All he could focus on was her delicate hand and how soft it was in his. The last thing he thought about then and there at the store was to let go. He didn't know how to explain it. It was almost like... 

"Ikari?" 

Shinji shot up from his lying position at the lightest voice. He looked behind his and met with Rei standing above him. "Rei!?!? Don't scare me like that!" She took a seat next to him, staring into the city view and the blue sky above them. "I'm sorry if i interrupted anything." He shook his head. "No, not at all. I was just trying to decide something." 

"Hey, Rei? I have these tickets from Aoba and I was wondering..." Before he could finish, however, she cut him off. "I'm sorry, Ikari. I Already made plans with Mr. Nagisa." Wide-eyed, Shinji was truly in disbelief. "What?!?!?" She lied down to get a full view of the cloud free sky. "That is right. Mr. Nagisa had asked me to see a movie with him." 

"But, you _**never**_ accept a date with anyone. I can understand two years ago, but _now_ of all times? Why?" She didn't have to say but five words. "Because Misato suggested I should." She stood up and was already headed for the door. "Shinji...?" He sat there, looking at her before she left. "I think you know who you should take with you. You know it in you're heart. Good bye."   


Asuka just finished serving party of eight and it was barely noon when she was able to rest her feet for a mere two minutes. "Hey, Asuka! Party of ten! You take them!" Malcolm, her new assistant manager, was driving her harder than usual today, and all she wanted was to finish her day and get her paycheck for the week. "Lord, please help me." She was almost on the verge of crying out loud those words. She lifted her spirits as high enough for her to swear more words than would be normally welcomed in a diner as she headed back to work.   


Kaji's office was quite more cheerful than Asuka's workplace. Everyone in his department popped a bottle of wine to honor his big news he broke to them just recently. "A toast," one of his co-workers announced. "To the new father-to-be and one of the greatest, luckiest S.o.B's we have ever had the pleasure to know." Everyone rose their glass and drank to Kaji. "Well, I have to say I'm honored," he said. "So, who planned all this? Was it you, Karen?" 

"Nope, It was me. 'Course we all chipped in to hold this little fiesta." Everyone turned to the tall, blond man and smiled towards him. "Oh, I should have guessed that you where behind this, Yuto." They gave each other a toast and drank to good times. "So, Mr. Kaji. Are you and the soon to be little Mrs. going to celebrate this news together?" He poured another glass as he answered. "Actually, Shinji managed to get some tickets from an old friend of ours to a concert tonight. Of course, Misato and I are going, but I'm more interested in seeing who he's going to invite along..."   


**Clinic**

"Well, there is no mistake about it, captain-" said Ritsuko. "Please, don't call me that anymore. I'm sure it's a hard habit to break, but that's all in the past." Misato was sitting on the exam table all morning, waiting for her results. "So, Doctor, What _are_ the results?" 

... 

"I still can't believe you really are going to be a mother." 

She smiled as those words escaped her lips. The news was too much of a joy for Misato to keep suppressed. She immediately leapt off the table and hugged her best friend, crying into her shoulder. "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." Ritsuko could only return the hug, seeing her friend reduced to tears to express her overwhelming joy. Misato dug her face deep into her shoulder, and Ritsuko was still smiling, knowing her friend was going to have her family. 

"Hey," the doctor said. "Don't you have a date you need to catch tonight?" Finally collecting herself, Misato wiped away her tears and grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "That's right. I'll see you soon. And thank you, once again, for everything."   


Rei was walking home, alone as usual, when she noted some cherry blossoms falling from a tree above her. "..." She was rather confused, for most of them had already fallen weeks ago. She looked up high and noted Kaworu hanging from a limb with his knees, holding a basket of sakura petals, sprinkling them for her as if it was a gift from heaven. She of coursed, didn't smile, but was blushing the same pink as the petals that decorated her hair and clothes. "Mr. Nagisa? Why are you up there? And why would you be sprinkling these over me?" 

"Well, I truly love it when you smile, so I thought I could drop by and lighten you're day." He jumped from the branch, landing on his feet with another flower at hand as blue as her hair. "Well, shall we? And after we're done, maybe we can grab a bite to eat." She simply nodded and continued to walk, only with Kaworu walking right at her side.   


"Shinji, I'm home!" Misato just walked in through the door, carrying her poor excuses for 'meals' in a paper sack. "Shinji? You here? I thought we could make a quick snack before we left..." She peered into his room, seeing it empty and lifeless. "Where did he go this time?" 

"Oh, just over to a certain American-exchange-student's home to ask her a little question." Kaji wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently kissed her neck. "So, how was your check up with Ritsuko?" She was already to cried out from earlier that afternoon, but her reserves where already starting to kick in. "I'll... I'll tell you tonight, at the concert." 

"Well, you damn well better tell all of us!" Asuka just stormed in the room, dragging her feet across the floor with her shoes in her hand. "I have never had a harder day than I had today. I had to deal with some new Americans that a co-worker smashed a coffee pot. Nanasawa can be a real klutz sometimes." She made her way to the bathroom, ready to take a long, hot bath to try and forget her miserable day. 

"Well, I expect Shinji will be coming in any minute with his date..." As if by clock-work, The door opened with Shinji walking in, and just him. This caused a little confusion among his roommates. "Hi Shinji. I though you where going over to Crystle's place," Kaji said. Shinji simply smiled when he answered. "Oh, I went over there, but it turns out she went out with her friends to the mall and I don't know when she'll be back." He walked off to his room with the extra ticket in his back pocket. Misato was kind of freaked the way he seemed so... 

"Well, I think we know who he's going to go after now, don't you?" He still had his arms wrapped around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder and gently talked into her ear. "I think tonight's going to be one hell of a night." She gripped his hands with hers as they went to their room to get ready for the concert. 

Asuka was soaking and enjoying her bubblebath after her hellish work day. She was sure she was going fall right asleep in the tub when a knock on the door startled her back awake. "Wha-!? What the? Who is it!?!?" 

"Asuka... it's me." That voice. That voice that lacked so much self confidence could only belong to that idiot room mate of hers. "What!?!? Can't you see I'm trying to relax in here?" 

"Sorry." Shinji was on the other side of the door, wearing his new leather jacket with the necklace given to him by Asuka. "I was just wondering..." This was hard. He knew her all to well to just come out and ask her. "I... well, remember the other day when we met Shigiru the other day?" 

"Yeah, what about it?" She had just gotten out of the bath and already wrapped herself in a towel as she opened the door. "Well, you see..." 

... 

A towel. That's all that was covering her. She was standing in from of him wearing only a towel. With out even him knowing, he simply froze and pretty much totally and utterly spazzed out. Asuka was getting frustrated when she gave him a light smack on the head. "Will you snap out of it!?!? God, not even to the point and already I feel like you need another smack!" She passed him and went to her room to get dressed. As she shut the door, Shinji was able to speak again without such a large distraction drawing his attention from his words. 

"Well, you see, it's like this. Aoba gave me some tickets and well, I was wondering, well...." He was so close all he had to do was ask. But was it really that simple? "I want to know if you would go with-" 

"I know what you're going to say." She slid open the door to reveal herself in a red blouse, black jeans, and a small coat to keep her arms warm. Shinji was, for lack of a better term, astonished with her radiant beauty and was, yet again, dumb-struck. "Hmph, you see something you like?" She was merely taunting him, knowing he was still an innocent kid at heart "Shinji, are you trying to ask me if I want to go with you, Misato and Kaji to the concert?" 

"What?!?! How did you-" She rolled her eyes and cut him off. "You really think I didn't know about Aoba and the tickets? Hikari called me at work and told me about it. From what she told me, it's a sold out concert and the band is really popular. It would be rude of me not to see him after such a long time..." He stood there, waiting her to finish her sentence. 

... 

... 

"So... That means you're coming?" 

"WOW!!! And it only took you seven whole seconds to figure out that I'd accept! You're making progress, Ikari, I'll give you that." Her sarcasm was layed on pretty thick, but she did it. She actually accepted his invitation. "Ah... you...mean it?" Asuka swung her hair back. "Of course I mean it! It's not like I have anything better to do. Plus, I deserve a break after _my day_."   


The lights dimmed and the crowd started to scream their heads off as the 1st notes reverb through the club. The band was the only thing in the light, and then a red light came from above and shun on a woman in red leather. The crowd was chanting her name 

Priss! Priss! Priss! Priss! 

_hirogaru daichi ni afureru ibuki nagareru kumo ma ni sasayaku hikari _

(A breath of air that floods the broad earth light that whispers between the flowing clouds) 

ikusen no toki o koete kite mo GARASU no you na sono minamoto ha hakanaku 

( Even if it surpasses a thousand years, This glassy birthplace is neverending.) 

sora no risei o kaze no yuuki o suna no yokubou motto kanjite watashi ha dare? anata ha dare? kizutsuke ai doko he yuku no 

The reason of the sky... The courage of the wind... The desire of the sand... I feel them more. Who am I? Who are you? Where does wounded love go? 

sono me ni miru no ha kioku no IDEA karada o kankari koko ni umareta 

What I see in these eyes is an idea of memory. Presented with this body, I was born here. 

eien no sekai de ha naikeredo tabidatsu toki made ha kono basho ni iru kara 

There is no such thing as an eternal world, but... So I'll be right here until I travel again... 

toki no chisei o hito no kiseki o yume no kanjou o motto shinjite watashi ha anata anata ha watashi akai deja vu omoide shite 

The wisdom of time... The miracles of people... The feelings of dreams... I believe in them more. I am you. You are me. I remember red _deja vu_. 

The guitarist played his solo portion and the crowd grew estatic. Shinji, Asuka, Kaji, and Misato where among the screaming fans. "IKAIRI!?!?" Asuka yelled as hard as she could to get over the cheering. "THANK'S FOR INVITING ME!!! I REALLY NEEDED THIS!!!" _

_

eien no sekai de ha naikeredo tabidatsu toki made ha kono basho ni iru kara There is no such thing as an eternal world, but... So I'll be right here until I travel again... 

sora no risei o kaze no yuuki o suna no yokubou motto kanjite watashi ha dare? anata ha dare? kizutsuke ai doko he yuku no 

The reason of the sky... The courage of the wind... The desire of the sand... I feel them more. Who am I? Who are you? Where does wounded love go? 

As the symbols faded, the guitar wrapped it all with it's last notes. The crowd's wild with screams and cheers. The concert went on like this for over three hours. On stage, Aoba walked over to Priss, whispering something into her ear. She gave him a smerk and a nod. "So, how's everyone here doing?" The crowd was screaming in response. "Well, the guys and I are going to slow things down right now. This is something we've been working on, and my bassist want's to dedicate it to his friends here tonight. Congratulations to the soon-to-be Mr. & Mrs. Ryoji Kaji." 

The guitar player started a very, slow melancholy tempo and the lights all dimmed to a deep, passionate blue. Kaji looked at Misato and extended his hand to hers. 

"Misato, would you like to dance?" She couldn't ask for anymore when she accepted his hand with hers. 

_

"Anata ga inai hitori no asa o jouzu ni sugoshiteru. mote amasu. Hodo aru omoide mo ima de ha togireta eiga no you. kioku no sougen o kakenuketa kako no keshiki o toozakeru tame ni." 

_

("I get through the mornings when I'm alone and you're not here just fine. But now even the memories I can't even handle are like an interrupted movie.I ran through the savannah of memory to keep the scenery of the past away") 

"Furidasu ame ga subete o nurashite aishita anata ga hodoketeku iro aseta ame ni utarete mo kasa ha iranai hitori dakara ichibyou saki ni okiru koto demo nagare o tadotteru futoshita toki ni kawasu kotoba de futari no yukuhou mo kawatte yuku 

(The pouring rain soaks everything. You, who I loved, fade away. Even though I'm pounded by the dull rain, I don't need an umbrella, because I'm alone. It happens in an instant, but I only continue wandering. With words that turn aside the times when we were casual with each other, we keep changing where we are.) 

nemuri no naka de miru omokage ha tooi kisetsu no maboroshi to kawaru furidasu ame ga subete o nurashite koi shita futari ga hodoketeku kono hoho o nagareru shizuku ni kasa ha iranai hitori dakara 

(The face that I see in the midst of sleep turns into a vision of a distant season. The pouring rain soaks everything We, who were in love, fade away... With tears running down my cheek, I don't need an umbrella, because I'm alone.) 

kawaita kokoro sono naka de ikite yuku kara setsunasa mo kodoku mo namida mo soko ni ha sorezai shinai kono ame ga subete o nurashite hashaida kisetsu o hodo iteku me o tojite nagareru namida ni kasa ha iranai saigo no ame hitori dakara 

(Since I live on in my withered heart heartbreak, loneliness, and tears don't exist there. This rain soaks everything The season when we were in good spirits comes undone Closing my eyes as the tears flow, I don't need an umbrella in this last rain, because I'm alone.) 

The music began to fade, but it didn't matter to either one of them. The two, young at heart, lovers danced to their own love for one another. Kaji didn't care about anything else there. Misato's hair, dimmed in the blue lights, covered her face, which was in tears. "what's wrong?" he asked out of concern. She looked up to his eyes as he gazed into hers. 

"I can just picture you, me, and our child dancing like this." Kaji smiles liked he never smiled before. He held her tightly as they danced on the floor, for soon, they would be a family. Shinji and Asuka, among the entire audience, watched on as they passionately kissed one another. 

In the car, Asuka was driving rather cautiously, while Misato and Kaji fell asleep in each other's arms in the back. "I think it's great." Shinji, in the midsts of falling asleep himself, shook his head when she talked to him. "What's that," he asked. "Misato and Kaji are going to have a baby. And I was thinking, they _are_ going to need more space..." 

Now Shinji, by now, was totally lost on the subject. "Asuka, what are you saying?" She sighed as she stopped at a red light. 

"I think you and I should move out." 

To be continued... 

* * *

Well, I said three weeks, and I guess I kept my word. I truely hoped you enjoyed this little shpeal I posted, for I had a real fun time writing it. it will be awhile before you hear from me again. I wish everyone a happy and safe Halloween tomorrow night, and take care. And I'm sure you all heard of Nanasawa-san. (DON'T SUE FRED!!! LONG LIVE MEGATOKYO!!!) I just added her in for laughs. Untill the next time I post something up, here is you're quote of "wisdom." 

"I feel something warm on my lap. Th... This smell...!!! HE DIDN'T!! UURRGGHHH!!!"~*~*~ A weird butler guy from the Yu-Gi-Oh Manga (Honda's, or Tristan's, baby bro left him a _**NASTY**_ little prize on his lap) 


	10. Misunderstanding

Happy Holidays from everyone here... ok, from only me. I'm here alone with my family and now that I'm on Christmas break, I decided to give you all a little gift of my own. Merry Christmas all and here is your chapter 10 of "Sixteen and In Love." 

One Misunderstanding After Another

* * *

She looked on as the boxes, already stacked to the sky, continue to grow. Misato never imagined a day like this would come so soon for either of them. It was funny. The same moving company Asuka used when she moved in was helping her on her way out. This only reminded her more of how much the time they really had together was so short. 

"Well... just know that you can always come back to us if you ever need anything. You'll always have a home to come back to if this doesn't work out." She was having a hell of a time trying to hold back the river of tears flowing down her cheeks. Asuka was bewildered by her actions. "Hey, it's not like we're never going to see each other again. Besides, I'm only going-" 

"Well, that's the last of it. Everything is packed and ready for you're departure." Asuka looked up at Kaji, who was wearing a white under-shirt, and almost lost herself in a nose bleed. "Oh, thank you sooo much for your help, Kaji, but why are you talking like I'm going over seas? I mean, it just-" 

"Hey, Asuka? I'm all packed. Ready to leave when you are." She turned, still having her arms wrapped around her dream man. "Oh, all right, Shinji. I guess it's time we get going. As they stepped out the door, Shinji unintentionally bumped into his fellow stooges, along with Hikari. "Oh, Asuka!" She bowed down, and handed her friend a rainbow of a bouquet. "I thought you could use some color and fragrance for you're new home." She warmly accepted them with a smile across her face. 

"Damn. I can imagine the six o'clock news tomorrow," Toji was drawing the picture in his hands. "'Red-Head teen murders room-mate after accidental shower incident.' We'll be sure to stop by the funeral home every once in a while." He took him by the shoulder and led him to the other end of the hall beside the elevators, where, after taking a look around, he hands him a bag from a convenience store, with a red face. "But you never know, you two _**newly weds**_ might hit it off, so here is out gift for 'just-such-an-occasion." With a heavy gulp, he opened the bag, not knowing what kind of 'occasion' he might have in mind. 

Fruit flavored...things and scented...stuff was at the top of the bag, with a number of other unmentionables. Shinji couldn't hide any bit of red and was about ready to pop every blood vessel in his head. "Toji... why on earth would you get me these..." He couldn't find the right words to say. Even if he did say anything else, Asuka and Hikari were _way_ too close for comfort. "So, Shinji, I thought something was between you and Ms. Soryu." Toji and Kensukei agreed with the voice right behind them. "Yeah, I always envied him, living with such a..." They noted how delicate the voice was and the accent was almost a dead give-away. They froze every muscle, for one wrong move, and she would more than likely get the wrong idea. Or worst yet, bring more attention than what is needed. 

Shinji turned quickly, bringing his friends around with him, making the hand off to Toji, so he could keep the bag out of site. "Crystle! What a surprise! What... are you doing...here... of all times?" She giggled and pointed to Toji. "Are you _really_ into those kind of...things, or is this just the favor of a friend?" Hikari saw her talking with the guys and made her way over to talk with her. "Hey! Miss Crystle! Over here!" Toji was sweating bullets. Without a thought, he gave the bag to Shinji, who was taken completely off guard. He could only think to pass it to Kensukei, who panicked and tossed it back over to Toji. Toji belt the handle wrap around his fingers and passed it back to Kensukei. 

"So, Ms. Crystle. What brings you here? Are you here to see off Ms. Soryu?" She nodded. "Yes, and I'm also here to say good luck to Shinji here as well." They both looked at them, but where taken off guard by they're looks of frustration and panic. "You take it! It's yours anyway," Toji snapped. "No way! You bought them!" They bickered back and forth, until Kensukei accidently flicked his wrist a little too hard and sent the bag flying sky high and finding it's drop point on top of Toji's head. 

Hikari glanced up and giggled at the sight of the poor fool. "Hey, Toji. What's in the bag?" He almost lost bowel control and was on the verge of tears, praying for the good lord to strike him down dead, putting him out of this horrific moment. "It's... just some sweets Shinji we though Shinji could use for later." She looked at Shinji. "Well, since I had such a light breakfast, I'm sure you won't mind giving Crystle, Asuka, and I a piece, would you, Shinji?" 

Kensukei whispered into Shinji's ear. "We're dead, man. Captured or dead. Or Captured _**and**_ dead!" Shinji was on the verge of caving in, ready to hand out the 'treats.' He reached in and opened the box from inside the bag. He brought out a lemon flavored (No pun intended here) one and offered it to Hikari. "Why, thank you Mr. Ikari." Her hand reached out to grab it, but Toji couldn't bring himself to stand there and watch her eat such a degrading thing. He threw all dignity out the window as he snatched it right out from Shinji's hand and popped the little sucker (again, no pun) into his mouth, wrapper and all. 

"Oh My GOD!!!" Kensukei was hysteric, almost ready to fall cold to the floor. Shinji couldn't believe his eyes either. Toji took a fruity bullet for Hikari. 

Toji's eyes where full of tears, more from the loss of pride and dignity than anything else. His mouth was watery, and in a way, enjoying the flavor of it. "Well, that was very rude of you, Toji." She looked back over to Shinji. "Well, thankfully there's more where that came from." She stuck her hand inside the bag, ready to fish through the most incriminating evidence of perverseness. However, Toji would not have it like that. 

"NO!!!" He screamed, almost choking on the wrapper, and snatched the bag. He took out the box, and poured every single one of them into his mouth. Shinji and Kensukei didn't change the expression on their faces. The chilly, pale look with eyes wide from complete and utter shock from what their utterly dumb-ass friend had done. Hikari and Crystle had a rather different look, as they stared in utter bewilderment at the pig's immense appetite. Hikari had trouble finding the words to fit this situation. "Well... Toji. You should have... said you where hungry. I would have...baked... some.." She trailed off, noting a long, blue...thing was beginning to dangle from his mouth. Kensueki was patting him on the back. "Hey, man. Get a grip on your self." He tried to comfort his friend, but his efforts where wasted. 

"Well, girls..." Toji began to speak. "I better get going. I need to talk to Mr. Kaji about something, and it really can't wait. See ya!" And with a bolt, he made a break for Misato and Kaji's place, passing Asuka, Kaji, and Misato through the door. The three look over their shoulder and only saw the bathroom door slam shut with rather gruesome coughing and hacking sounds coming from the other side. "Huh. I wonder what's wrong with him?" Misato asked. Asuka tilted her head back, caring less than anyone else. "It's not our business. That monkey can do what ever he pleases." Misato shook her head. "Not in _my_ bathroom, he will." 

Asuka walked over to the rest of the gang. "Well, I guess we better get going. Are you ready, Shinji?" He barely turned his head to look at her, but was able to nod a yes to her. "Good. Well, Hikari, want to be my first guest over ay my new place?" She nodded. "Yes, of course Asuka. It would be my honor." 

"Ok. C'mon, Shinji, you idiot. Be a gentleman and carry my baggage for me." As he lifted the heavy cases, he really couldn't help but hand it to Toji. He really took that like a man. Well, better than any of _them_ would have, in the least. As Shinji, Asuka, and Hikari entered the elevator, Everyone waved goodbye to their friends. For Misato, however, they where much more than that. To her, they where the children she never had. They where her family. She was already streaming of tears, holding tightly against Kaji's arm. "Shhh. Don't be like that. We can visit them anytime we want." His words where wasted. "Oh, C'mon, Misato. It's only down stairs!" Crystle had a smile on her lips. "Hello, Ms. Katsuragi!" She made her way over to say hi. Misato wiped away her tears. "Oh, Crystle! How are you today?" 

"Fine," she said. "And how about you? You seem really upset about their moving out." She wiped away her tears, once again, but to no avail. "No, I mean, hey. It's like they're just going to live out in our back yard. Except it has it's own kitchen, and bathroom... and bedroom... with one...queen... sized... Oh SHIT!!!" 

"Yeah, and the bathroom has a real nice marble floor so you won't slip in the shower. And a giant queen size bed, and..." The two girls went on from the elevator, down the hall, and finally to the door. "Asuka's home." She stepped inside, with Hikari following, and Shinji lagging behind. "Ok, Asuka. Where's my room?" This shut her up as she turned, with a bewildered look. "What the hell are you talking about?" He had a really bad feeling, but still he asked. "Well, we _did_ move out because you said so, and I though-" His words were met with a burst of laughter. "Ahahaha! I can't believe you! You really thought I meant we move out 'together!?!?'" 

**

15 minutes later

**

"Well, we really only needed one extra bedroom." Kaji tried to make him feel better while helping him unpack back into his old room "Thank god he came back before Misato made a scene" he thought to himself.. "And besides, I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming wedding" He reached out of his pocket and handed him a red, velvet case. "It's in two weeks, and I was hoping you could hang on to this until then..." 

To Be Continued... 

* * *

I MADE IT!!! I was hoping to finish this chapter before Christmas, and I finally finished it! Ok, I am pretty sure I'm going to get flamed for the edible... well... you know what they are. I had to and I'm sure some of you got a good laugh from it. Well, I want to wish every one happy holidays and a safe new year. Until the new year, here is your helping of 'wisdom' 

"C'mon! Bring It!!! I'll BITE YOUR KNEE CAPS OFF!!!" ~*~*~ that little Grunt bastard from the Greatest 1st person shooter of all time, HALO. 


	11. Welcome to Our Blessed Occasion

Ok, It's about time everyone reading this fic get some idea of what is really going on here. Honestly, I was just going to do a typical A/U-ish fic, but I seem to have gotten pretty chewed out at Project R. So, I got this idea from the review group, and after watching the show for the lord only knows how many times and reading the manga up to volume 7, I decided to kinda mix some plots from the show with scenario's from the manga (Such as the conversation Shinji will have with Kaji). Here you are. Ch.11 of "Sixteen and in Love" 

The Wedding

* * *

_**'Is this another? Can I be this...?**_

"Hey, Shinji! Wake up!!!" A crash of freezing water wasn't the way poor Shinji wanted to wake up early monday morning. He shot up, almost in shock from the rude awakening. 

"Asuka!?!? What's gotten in to you!?!?" His vision was temporarily impaired and didn't get a focused view, but knew it was her from the same naggy voice and the red blur that he made out to be her hair. 

The world renowned bitch goddess was in a rather pissy mood "What do you think!? Today's the day! Now get out of bed and get ready!" 

Being in the rush that she's in, Shinji was only able to take a three minute shower before brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and getting dressed in his typical school uniform. It was only after that he was fully dressed that it hit him. 'Hey, wait. She doesn't live here anymore. And why is she getting me ready for school?' When he opened the bathroom door, he was not prepaired for what he was about to gaze apon."Asuka...?" 

Asuka wasn't what came to mind at first. Rather, a beautiful woman from a far, dressed in a glacier blue gown with Hyacinth flower petals in her hair. No, this was nothing like the hateful girl that taunts and teases him out of leasure. She was a lumintating goddess. 

"What the hell are you doing!?!" Of course, his eyes diceived him. She asked him again. "Are you seriously going to show up dressed like that?" 

"What are you talking about," he asked. "And why are you dressed like that?" 

She looked at him with disbeliefe. "Your kidding, right?" He shook his head, honestly having no clue as to what the day was, why she was dressed, and surely why she was losing her patience with him quickly. Hanging her head away from him with a twitching eye, she pointed her finger towards his calander, which had the date circled in a large, red marker. 

,center>July 20th 

Mr & Mrs. Ryoji Kaji 

With a deadly glare, she threw him his suite over his head. "I swear, if I have to dress you myself, I'll make sure you won't want it to happan again." He gulped loudly and backed his way into his room to change into his wedding attire. 

"Oh, will you hurry?!? Mein Gott! Ich kenne niemanden, der so lange braucht, um bloß einen einfachen Anzug anzuziehen. Idiot ..." The door slid open and Shinji stepped out. Asuka turned to examine him. "Well, it's about time, you idiot. Let's see. Pants & shirt pressed and you're shoes are shined... Just as I tought!" She walked over to him and grabed him by the collar. 

"Asuka!?!? What are you- Hey, careful!" 

He stepped back, but she simply tugged him back, making sure he wouldn't get away. "Stand still! How else am I supposed to fix your tie!?!? Over... under...there!" She stepped back once again and gave him one last thourough examine. "Well. not bad for a spineless wimp such as you. You may even get a dance with some fluke at the reception." She chuckeld at her self, "like that would ever happen." 

Just as The two were heading out the door, the door bell rang. "Well, I'd say that was perfect timing." She opened the door, only to be met by three monkeys in their monkey suits. "well, perfect timeing... for a stooge." 

"WHAT!?!? NOT EVEN TWO SECONDS AND YOU'RE ALREADY STARTING WITH THAT SHIT!?!?" If it weren't for Kouru and Kensukei, he would probobly have gotten all up in her face, only to get his lights either punched out, his 'pride' shattered, or any number of 'misfortunes' that seem to come back to Asuka's will. Kensukei decided to step up to her fury the only way he can. With excuses. 

"We're sorry if we're late. We took a little detour and picked up the rest the honored guests." 

With his hand over Touji's flaming mouth, he dragged him aside to reviel a cloister of beauty. Rei, Hikari, and Crystle stepped forward, wearing the same blue dresses with flowers glistening their hair. With Rei, it wasn't as noticable, but still a beauty to behold. "I'm sorry we kept you so long, Asuka," Hikari apologised. "I just couldn't get my hair just right and... well... my shoulder strap kept..." She blushed intensly, along with Touji, who stopped his muffled shouting as soon as he heard her words. Kouru, intriged, released Suzuhara. "Care to explain this, kind sir?" 

He was beside himself. "Well, it's not like I had a choice! We where running late, and no one else was there to help her out, and the only reason my hand was in her dress was because the strap slipped insi-" He nearly bit his tounge when Hikari slammed his head down with her bare fist. "They don't need all the details!!!" 

Just as Shinji cracked a smile, a luminating figure made her way towards him. "My, Shinji. You look exceptionaly handsome today." 

He had enough blushing to last him a life time and felt this one really go to his head. "Realy? I mean, you think so?" 

She nodded and smiled that bright smile of hers. "Why of course. You really look like a true gentleman. I think it matches your personality." 

Asuka gave a sigh of exhaust once again. "Oh, please. He's still the same perverted idiot he always has been and always will be." 

Rei stood back and watched as the rest laughed and talked about things that didn't concern her, until she felt a brush through her hair. "Here" said Kaouru. "You need a little more color to bring out your eyes." He placed a red stargazer lilly onto her hair band. Her eyes truely did stood out, locking into his. 

"Thank you, Mr. Nagisa." She turned away from him and walked into the apartment. 

Shinji looked on as she walked inside, smiling a tad. Asuka, on the other hand, noticed her blushing and couldn't help but make a comment. "Oh, what's the matter, wondergirl? Is Nagisa making lovey-dovey moves on you again?" Her voice had a hint of sarcasme, but that was quickly subdued by a poke in the ribs. 

"Asuka, that's not called for," Crystle said. "And besides, I'm sure there where plenty of boys that tried to make a move or two on you, am I right?" Crystle had Asuka in check. 

"Wha... what are you talking about? Of course I have boys chase after me all the time, but that's all are. Just boys. If only Kaji would sweep me off my feet and run away with me to a private island in the south pacific... ahhh...." Everyone stared a blank at her, hearing these words from a 16 year old girl who'se obsession has left her still single and in a waiting job. 

At the white chappel, Misato looked in the mirror with her veil set back. Her lips glowed of a passionate red, and her earings sparkled from a light within the diamonds. Still at her neck was her necklace her father gave to her so long ago. "If only you could see your daughter now..." She took a deep breath and knew there was no turning back. This would be the first large step she would take for so long. She stood up and headed for the door, only to bump into Ritsuko. 

"Oh, you're finaly ready, Misato," She asked. "We've been waiting for you, and everyone was beging to think you would try to make a run for it." Misato smiled and pulled her veil over her face. "If this would have happaned two years ago, than I would have." They shared a good laugh, for which she really needed. Misato regained her composure, and with a bouquete in hand, made her way to the aisle. Meanwhile, at the alter, Kaji stood at the front of the room, noticably sweating profusly. Shinji, Touji, Kensukei, and Kouru where at his side, but didn't help much to calm his nervs. Shinji had to ask."Are you sure you're alright, Kaji?" 

He gave them a thumbs up. "Of course. This couldn't be any better. This is my wedding day, after all." The music from the organ began playing, and the radiant beauty imerged from the door in the back. Asuka, Rei, Hikari, and Crystle all stood on the brides side with their flowers at hand and all with smiles upon their faces. 

"Wow, Asuka. You sure are taking this well. You must have finaly gotten over that childish crush over him, huh?" 

Asuka tilted her head just enough for Hiakri to see her eyes burning with a fieindish rage. "Oh, you really think so?" She was speaking with her teeth clamped shut, gritting from the rage deep inside. 

In the seating where many people, mainly former Nerv staff including Maya, Hyuga, Aoba, and government official Kozo Fuyutsuki. The family doctor, Ritsuko, was all the more choked at the sight, but made sure she would hold herself strong until the end of the ceramony. 

As Misato finaly stood beside her love, she gasped in shock at what she was gazing upon. 

"You... you actualy shaved!" He gave her his trademark smirk as he took her hand. 

"Well, I know deep in my heart you want this day to be perfect." They both turned to face the minister when he whispered "And besides, It'll only grow thicker with every shave, right?" 

'Asshole.'She rolled her eyes just before the father spoke. 

"Welcome to the marriage of Misato Katsuragi and Ryoji Kaji. You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union." 

Kaji took her hand and stared deep into her eyes as he began to speek. "There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever." 

Misato was holding back her tears when she started. "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure you for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day." 

The minister turned to the bride. "Misato, will you take Ryoji Kaji as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?" She smiled. 

"I will."

Asuka with a heavey heart, more or less from envy, presented Misato with the ring. Misato picked it up from the pillow and placed around his finger. 

The minister nodded in approval and continued. "Ryoji, will you take Misato as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?" He nodded as well. 

"I will." 

Shinji pulled the velvet box from his breast pocket. He opened the box and handed him the ring , which he delecatly placed on his Bride's finger. 

The old man smiled. "In the years which shall bring Misato and Ryoji into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home. In as much as Misato and Ryoji have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife." 

"You may kiss."

And with those words spoken, they shared their first kiss in holy matramony. 

The room stood up with cheering, applause, sobbing, and laughter. Hikari and Crystle held eachother, crying into eachother's shoulder's, similer to the way Touji and Kensukei where. Rei only stood in silence, but was happy for them none the less. Kouru smiled at the entire sceane with his eyes drawn more to Rei than anything else. All this happened, though it might as well be in another life time to Mr and Mrs. Ryoji Kaji. All that mattered to them was that they where holding eachother in their arms, never letting go, never drifting apart. 

Shinji and Asuka, each on opposite sides, didn't pay heed to anyone else either. Only at the blissful couple that embrassed one another. Asuka, though envious, was happy to see her former gaurdian and her love together at last. Shinji could only be happy for them. They where together and that's all it took for them to smile. That's all he wanted was to see them smile like they did before. 

**At the Reception**

Half the people where already drunk, with a large exception from the bride. She was stuck drinking soft drinks ordered for the kids, but she wasn't bitter about it. She watched on as Shinji, Asuka, and the rest sat to their side and talked about topics she couldn't quite eaves drop on. With all their heads nodding in agreement, Shinji stood up with his glass. 

"Excuse me, but if I may have but a moment of your time, please." He cleared his throught and spoke with as clear a voice as ever. "Durring the past two years, these two have had rather eventful days and shared them with most of you. From their days to Colledge sweet hearts, to their joyous reunion on the Pacific. Working together and now, joining together in our company in holy matramony. I think these two deserves a toast. To the wonderful years you two will share, and to your beautiful child who'll soon be with us as well." 

The audiance applauded his words and drank to them. Kaji stood from his seat and kissed his beloved on her cheek. "If you'll excuse me, I need have a talk with someone." He walked over to the kid's table and signaled Shinji to follow him. Rei saw this and asked him. "Is there something wrong, Shinji?" 

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll be back in no time." He stood up and followed Kaji to a private room. 

After making sure the door was locked, he looked Shinji in the eye and began speeking. "Shinji, do you remember two years ago when I had that conversation durring the angel attack?" Shinji simply nodded. "I told you about my brother. Misato's father. And you..." He took a long sigh, for this took alot out of him by just trying to come with the words. "I'm not saying I have my brother's blessings in death, but this is something I want. Misato, I'm sure, might feel the same way, but we both feel we must move on. And I thank you, Shinji. After these years, you truely seem happy and I think you gave us the streangth we needed to be together." 

**_

No... It's not...

_**

Shinji felt a chill running down his body and into his heart. Something felt out of place. he fell to his knees and griped his body, as if he would lose himself at any given notice. Kaji went to him quickly, cathing him before he fell back and hit his head. "Shinji! Shinji, are you alright!?!?" 

He stopped shaking, and felt everything come back together. It seemed so odd, for some reason, he just couldn't put his finger on it. But the closest he could figure it out was he just didn't feel... right. He felt happy for them. For Misato and Kaji. But he knew deep... he couldn't.... deserve... 

"Kaji." He stood up, regaining his balance and as much of himself as he could. "I'm... I'm fine. I just felt a little... uneasy... I think I just need a glass of water... and some fresh air." 

Kaji nodded as he picked Shinji up under his shoulders and helped him outside. He set him on the stairs, cathching his breath. "Well, I hope that's muscle you put on, because you're getting pretty heavy." Shinji laughed and took some deep breaths from the fresh air around him. "I'm gonna go get you you drink." 

Shinji still sat on the stairs of the reception hall, looking at the clouds pass him by. The late afternoon sun was blocked by passing clouds, but the light still shined in his face warming him up from what happened inside. 

"Shinji?" Kensukei took a seat right beside him, handing him a glass. "Kaji about to get ready for his first dance with Misato. You better hurry in because they both said they don't want you to miss out. And also, I think that Crystle is going to want to dance with you." 

Shinji took a sip from the glass and cleared his throught. "You think so?" 

Kensukei sighed. "Yeah, it's so obvious even Touji sees it." 

"Are you two just going to sit there? The first dance has just started" The two looked over their shoulders and saw Kouru and Rei. 

"We've been sent to be sure Kensukei didn't get lost or forget why Kaji sent him," Rei said. 

Shinji stood up and bowed his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking something over." Kouru shook his head. "That's ok. Are you ready now to head inside?" 

Kaji stood up from his seat and offered his hand out to his beloved, which she lovingly accepted. They walked to the middle of the dance floor, his hand holding her's and the other at her waist. The lights dimmed and a spotlight drew them to be the center of attention as the music began. 

_I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily _

I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me Far too easily 

"Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart 

Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time and distance holding you Suspended on silver wings 

And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradle you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever 

The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day "You've been there with me all the way" I still hear you say 

"Wait for me I'll write you letters" I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor But still I swore to hide the doubt When I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late 

"I know your father would be proud." He said with her chin rested on his shoulder. "And your brother would be happy as well." They contnued their slow waltz and held eachother in their arms. 

_Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you Suspended on silver wings _

Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever 

Oh a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you They'll carry you home and back into my arms Suspended on silver wings ohhh 

And a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonely years to only days They'll hold you forever 

The audiance stood and applaud them as the piano came to a close with it's final notes. The music began again and the rest of the crowd got up to dance. Ritsuko stayed behind and watched all the other's danced when a very familiar face walked up to her and took a seat. "It really is a beautiful wedding, isn't it, Sempai?" 

The doctor looked at Maya with a welcoming smile. "Yes, it really is. I never thought I would envy Misato as much as I do now." Maya blushed as she gave herself a second thought before asking. 

"Hey, you don't mind if I ask you for a dance, would you?" She began to laugh, already feeling the liquor go right to her head. The same was the case for the good doctor as well. 

As the band began to pick up on a new song, Ritsuko thought what's the worst that could come out of it. She held out her hand and rised from her seat. The two lovely women danced like any other of the couples would have danced. Maya felt that people were starring at them, but she didn't let that bother her. She just continued to dance with her ever so beloved Sempai. 

Touji and Hikari sat beside eachother, each one looking away to the side as the rest of the guests got up and danced along with the bride and groom. Shinji and the others could tell from the other side of their table that they where going to need a little help if they where going to get up there. 

"Hey, Kouru," Shinji asked. "You think you could go up there and give Touji the push he needs?" with his familiar smirk, he stood up and walked to the opposite end and kept his eyes on Hikari's. 

"Ms, Horaki, I'm unpleasently surprised to see you not up there dancing with everyone." Touji nearly snapped his neck when he turned his head to see what appeared to be his friend hitting on Hikari. 

"And Just what do you think your doing, pretty boy!?!?" Touji was already on his feet and butting shoulders against Kouru. 

"I beleive I'm asking the lady for a dance. Is that so wrong in such a joyous occasion?" 

His face was blushed from anger and shyness for what he was about to pull. "Yeah, atcualy it is when I'm the one who was going to ask first. I was only biding my time, but you just ruined my approuch!" 

He smiled and gracefuly stepped aside. "Then please. By all means." 

Hikari felt someone approuch her from the back and tunred around and saw Touji as pink as he's ever been. "Oh, is there something you need, Mr. Suzuhara?" Once again, he shut down. All he was saying at this point was all gut and no brains. 

"Hikari, since everyone else is up there and seeing you sit alone here, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing with me." Hikari looked at him with a stare of annoyment. 

"Just what the hell are you talking about? Do you really need to act like that? Just shut up and lead." She got up and dragged him by his collar on to the dance floor, where she span him around and grabbed him by his hand. "Well, are you going to lead, or you want me to?" 

He shook his head, only know realizing his situation. "Um... That's ok. I'll lead." So they began a slow waltz, just a bit slower than everyone else. 

Kensukei breathed in a breath of envy as he scaned the whole room, makeing sure to catch everyone utill he caught a glance of his own reflection. "What the-?" He put down his camera to take a look, but was blinded by an intense flash of light. "Ggghaaaa! My eyes! I'm blind! BLIND!!!" 

"Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry! I was only taking some pictures! I didn't mean to flash it into your face like that!" He felt someone move his hand and grabbed his face to hold open his eyes. "I think you'll be ok. Of course, I'm only guessing." 

As his vision began to clear, and the red begn to fade, he saw a girl holding his face. Glasses and pigtails with a pink digital camera. "I'm very, truely sorry about that, mr..." 

His face was still restrained, but he managed to say his name out load and clear. "Kensukei. Kensukei Aida..." 

She smiled and let him go. "Well, I apologise, Mr. Aida for my camera. My name is Kyoko Tokiwa. I beleive you're in the class down across the hall from mine, am I right?." 

{Author's note: A Cookie for anyone who can guess who I borrowed this charecter from!} 

He was intriged. "Yeah, how did you know that?" She smiled at him and dumped a fat stack on the table. "I'm a photographer. I love taking pictures of anything and everything I can." He looked on and saw pictures of alot of classes he had no idea about, but it was when he saw the pictures of him and Touji running like a couple of convicts that truely caught his eye. "Hey, I remember these! This was the day Touji and I nearly killed ourselves in the science lab explo-" He caught him self just before blurting out his self-incrimination. 

Kyoko laughed and handed him that picture. "Here you are. I really think you should have this. And if your not doing anything right now, I was wondering..." 

'Oh god! She's gonna ask me to dance! What do I do!?!? I don't know what to say!' This was it. For the first time in Kensukei Aida's life, a girl was going to ask him- 

"I was wondering if you would like to take some snap shots with me. You see, I'm the photo club preseident and I was asked by Mrs. Kaji to take some quality photos. Would you mind if you could lend me a hand?" His fists clenched with a fury unlike any other, his head lowered and deep in thought... 

'Thank you, god.' 

"I'd be happy to help!" 

"Well, Shinji, it seems that all your friends are up and dancing about except you." Asuka teased. "I'm sure your new friend would be delighted to oblige you for a while." 

Crystle looked up from the corner of her table. "Actualy, I'm going to have to leave really soon. I promised my exchange parents I would be home in time to help them get some groceries." She got up from her seat and went up to the newly weds. "I'm very sorry, but I have to go now. I left my gift on the table and I wish you two the best of luck." 

Misato was crushed by this. "Oh, are you absolutly sure you can't stay a bit longer? I'm sure Shinji wanted one dance with you before today ended." 

She shook her head with disapointment. "I'm sorry, but I really musnt." 

Misato saw this and thats when she decided to play hard ball. "I can garentee you an A- on our next project..." Just as 

she was about to turn around and leave, she glanced back over her shoulder, rather intrigued. "An A." 

Misato gave her a wink as she said "deal." 

"Look, now Rei and Kouru are up there," said Sinji. "They really seem to be having a good time." 

Asuka rolled her eyes and thought what harm could one dance bring? "Well, since wondergirl seems to be having a great time talking to Mr. Mojo there, I guess I can-" Asuka was about to finish when Crystle came back and offered her hand to Shinji. 

"Well, maybe one dance wont take too long, I suppose," she said cheerfuly. 

"Sure, that would be great." Shinji accepted her hand and walked up to the dance floor, where the music began again with another slow beat. She set her hands on his shoulders, which left Shinji in a rather akward position. 'Um... where are my hands suppose to go?' 

Kouru saw this and started to lead Rei and himself to him. "Psst. Ikari..." 

"huh" Shinji was about to turn his head to see what he wanted. 

"No! don't turn. Just listen. Put your arms around her waist." 

Shinji almost stopped breathing when he heard 'waist.' "Are you serios?" 

Kouru gave him a quick kick in the thigh, hoping that would make him shift into high gear. "Just do it. You'll thank me later." 

From the table, Asuka was nearly foaminf at the mouth. "That... that bitch! She thinks she can out perform ME!?!?!? I swear, this isn't over..." 

But as she nearly drew blood from her clenched fists, she just had an impact on reality. 'WAIT ONE DAMN SECOND!!! WARUM ZUM TEUFEL REGE ICH MICH SO VERDAMMT AUF!?!?" She began to laugh to herself and took a gulp from the glass to her left. She watched as Shinji set his hands at her waist, and Crystle rested her head on his shoulder. "Ahahahaha... Jeez, I guess Misato was right... Ich bin ein bisschen zu überfürsorglich..." She shook her head and slammed her drink on the table, breaking her wine glass. "Dear god..." She shot from her seat and ran out the doors. 

Shinji just barely caught a glance and was worried. "Asuka!" 

Crystle looked up from his shoulder and saw her run out as well. "I guess you have a bridesmaid to catch. You better run after her before she get too far away." Shinji nodded. 

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for-" 

She caught him by the lip with the tip of her finger. "Nah-uh. Just run." 

To Be Continued...

* * *

Remember me? I'm sure alot of you are P.Oed for my lack of updates. Forgive me, for I just lacked the attention span for awhile and lately, I've been feeling like crap for quite some time. I'll try to follow up real soon, but please, don't demand too much from me. Thanks to my forum people at evamade.com, Puddle for the German translations, and Kaji for pre-reading. BTW, the song I borrowed is from the English version of FFX-2's '1000 words' and the charecter who I introduced Kenukei to is none other than "Full Metal Panic's Kyoko the photo freak! If you have a request or comment, I can always be reached at darkmagicianduosbcglobal.net and the same on yahoo and AIM I.M.. And visit me at my new web home at evamade.com. Look for Touji Suzuhara 

Untill the next chapter, here is your quote of 'wisdom' 

"Ohh really? That's funny considering all I have to do to make you obay is say the word "sit-" Whoops! Sorry about that! " Kagome Higurashi from "Inu-Yasha" (I love that word...) 


End file.
